A Box Full Of Stories
by Live How You Want To Live
Summary: Chapter Thirty-Four: When MetalBeard gets stuck in the doorway, it's up to Benny and Emmet to get him out. A series of one shots that either I come up with, or from the ideas that people will (hopefully) send in. Note: I am not accepting requests at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! So I'm basically making this a series of oneshots that either jump into my mind, or any requests or prompts you guys send in! So send them in dear readers, and give me something to write when I'm not writing Where Are You! :D

**Prompt:** Sometimes, Lucy wonders how she could be so lucky to have Emmet.

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship

**Characters:** WyldStyle, Emmet

**Words: **647

**Rating:** K+

I do not own…

* * *

Sometimes, Lucy wondered how she had gotten so lucky; how she had managed to have a guy like Emmet fall for someone like her.

They were polar opposites; she had a short temper where Emmet was soft and kind. She wore dark clothes, he wore light clothes. She listened to heavy music, he listened to dance music.

It was almost like they were two sides of a coin, completely opposite in every way and aspect of life.

Emmet would go above and beyond for her, buy her flowers days in advance and clean his apartment whenever she came over; it was gradually becoming more and more, and sometimes she forgot what her own looked like.

Lucy wasn't as prepared to please him, always rushing around the day before his birthday or Christmas, cursing slightly under her breath as she rushed around, trying to make things okay.

But Emmet never minded, always arriving with a grin and blushing slightly, as though they hadn't been dating and were still mere crushes.

Lucy knew that Benny and the other's watched from afar, grins on their faces - except Batman, of course - and she knew she didn't deserve him.

Sometimes, the fact that she hadn't believed in him from the start haunted her, and she was afraid that Emmet was going to wake up one day, realize it, and leave her. It never happened though, he'd always greet her with a hug and a kiss the next day and start on another long, winding tale that she listened to with half interest, happy just to listen to his voice and not his words.

She fully believed that the construction worker deserved better; someone who always believed in him, listened to his music, had a similar personality and was just as cheerful and bubbly as he was.

A selfish part of her wanted to keep him from the world, make sure no one hurt him or took him away from her.

She loved him far too much to lose him.

* * *

"Whatcha thinking about?"

Emmet's voice startled her from her thoughts, and she spun around to face the grinning construction worker - who had changed into an orange button up shirt and dark jeans, his hair still combed in the same comb over she both loved and hated - and she cursed herself as she realized they had organised a date.

"Just stuff," she leaned forward against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, grin fading slightly and his brow furrowing.

"You okay Lucy?"

WyldStyle didn't reply, and further buried her face into his chest, taking in the scent of his cologne. _Gosh,_ she loved him so.

"You deserve better Emmet."

Emmet's frown deepened, and he moved them to her couch, sitting down with his girlfriend curled into his side, face pressed into his shirt, "That's stupid."

WyldStyle couldn't help but laugh at his statement; it was so _Emmet_, and she loved him for it. She raised her head, staring into his light, confused gaze before she gave a small smile.

"You deserve someone who never doubted you Emmet," she mumbled.

Emmet stared at her, his gaze slowly turning to one of realization and he leaved forward, kissing her gently on the lips before he pulled her in for another hug.

"Vitruvius was the only one who believed in me from the start, so there's no one out there better then you."

WyldStyle swallowed thickly, letting the construction worker run a hand through her hair.

"I don't deserve you Emmet."

Emmet sighed loudly, "Of course you do! If you're willing to fight to keep me in your life, then you deserve to have me."

WyldStyle smiled and closed her eyes, "I love you."

Emmet smiled warmly, kissing the top of her head, "And I love you."

She still didn't believe she deserved Emmet, but that didn't mean she wasn't ready to fight to keep him in her life.

* * *

A/N: I'm bored... I think I'll go study for a geography exam...

I hope I'll get requests and prompts to keep this story going! I hope to hear from you! :D

Seeya!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **As requested by **17blanceri**! :D

**Prompt: **Have a building contest and have Emmet, Lucy, Benny, Batman, Unikitty, and MetalBeard be the judges!

**Genre: **Humor, Friendship

**Characters:** WyldStyle, Emmet, Benny, MetalBeard, Batman and UniKitty with a guest appearance from GCBC.

**Words: **434

**Rating: **K

I do not own…

* * *

None of them could quite work out what had made Emmet think this was such a good idea, but they had all given up on trying to work out his ideas.

But nevertheless, they were all wearing official 'judge' badges, arguing over which invention was the best.

Emmet had voted for a food stand that served Tacos, ice-cream and hotdogs at once with the help of robotic arms.

WyldStyle had fallen in love with hair dye rack that mixed up any wanted color.

Benny had to be dragged away from a spaceship that just happened to transform into a robot soldier.

Batman had fallen in love with a sound system - that was painted black - and projected holographic music videos.

UniKitty had chosen to vote for a pink, marshmallow shaped pillow that shone slightly in the dark.

And MetalBeard had liked an old war ship model that someone had built out of small bricks.

"You guys are mental - a food stand that sells three different foods?! Come on," Emmet was waving his arms around, his eyes wide and WyldStyle frowned.

"A hair dye mixer is far more important! It saves having to buy it!"

Batman snorted, "Babe... Not a lot of people buy hair dye."

Emmet frowned at the nickname, "its better than an oversized sound system! You can already get one of those!"

"Not with holograms!"

"Ye lads are going about this all wrong... That ship be true art."

"It's not even an invention!" Benny retorted.

UniKitty jumped in, "It's not an inventing contest Benny! It's a building contest!"

"Which is why the replica ship be the winner," MetalBeard added.

UniKitty hesitated slightly, "That's not what I meant."

Emmet jumped into the center of the group, arms thrown into the air, "A food stand that sells three types of food!"

"Shut up kid!" Batman pushed him slightly and Emmet stumbled to the side, glaring at the Dark Knight.

"You're just jealous because Lucy-"

WyldStyle chose that moment to interrupt, "Okay, boys, stop it! Obviously we aren't getting anywhere here... We need someone to judge our choices."

Within the hour, they had Bad Cop standing in front of them, the officer gazing at the inventions in front of him, "I like the spaceship... It'd be a great investment into the police force."

Benny cheered, jumping into the air and flipping a couple of times. The others all frowned and grumbled a few times, watching as Bad Cop changed into Good Cop, who turned to face them with his smile.

"I like the food stand though."

The original judges all gave a frustrated groan.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that's what you wanted 17blanceri, or something like it! I liked the idea myself... I will get around to all other prompts. :)

Thanks for reading, and I hope to hear any ideas or feedback you have! A special thanks to the following for reviewing last chapter;

**- nightmare** (Thanks!) :D

**- 17blanceri** (I hope your chapter was what you wanted... I wrote at least three versions and decided on this one.) :)

**- edger230** (Next chapter is yours!)

**- LastOneOut** (Chapter four will be yours.) :)

**- Smart Kira** (Chapter five will have both of your prompts.) :D

**- Guest** (My brothers play minecraft, but personally I have no idea how it works...)

Thanks guys! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So I believe this to be edger230's request... I liked it! :)

**Prompt:** Lucy and Emmet go on a date (I don't care where) and this one girl tries to flirt with Emmet (although he barely notices) and Lucy grows jealous.

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship

**Characters:** Emmet, Lucy

**Rated:** K+

**Words:** 640

* * *

To say Lucy was getting rather annoyed would be an understatement.

She was currently at a restaurant - not overly expensive but enough to get her into a black, simple dress rather then her hoodie and jeans - with Emmet, her hair down and slightly curled, the way she knew Emmet liked.

Even Emmet had dressed up; wearing a pale blue button up shirt, nice dress pants and his hair still in that comb over Lucy wanted to mess up so bad. He looked nice, and Lucy hoped she did to; (she was sure she did, he had been saying it far too much.)

But there was an obnoxious blonde at the next table, wearing a low cut, red dress and her hair styled as though she were from the 80's. Her lips were coated in lipstick and her eyes wouldn't stop straying to Emmet, Lucy's Emmet.

And Lucy was starting to get annoyed.

But Emmet was Emmet, and had no idea that he had a blonde who didn't know how to mind her own business - Lucy wanted to lean over and tell her so - and was so enthralled in telling Lucy about his day that he didn't notice.

Lucy doubted he'd notice even if he was quiet and a neon sign stood before him.

Their food arrived and it was pleasant, they talked and laughed and he held her hand over the table, his eyes looking around the restaurant, eventually meeting the blonde's own. He smiled, gave her a curt nod and his eyes returned to his own table before he erupted into another story that Lucy wanted to listen to with all her heart.

And she did, until the blonde came over and ran into - Lucy still didn't understand how she had managed it - the back of Emmet's seat, instantly bursting into apologies that Emmet waved away with a smile and simple question about her wellbeing.

Lucy decided then that she hated blondes who wore red dresses.

"You look cute, what's your name?"

Lucy breathed a frustrated sigh, staring unbelievably at Emmet as he thanked her, returned the compliment and told her his name.

"Emmet's a nice name. I'm Anastasia."

Of course she had to have had a unique name, and Lucy sent her a glare that could rival Batman's before she got to her feet.

"As nice as you seem Anastasia, I need some air. You coming Emmet?"

The construction worker finally caught onto the fact that something was wrong, even if he didn't know what, and he joined her, grabbing her hand in his and - after saying a pleasant goodbye to the somewhat miffed blonde - lead his girlfriend out into the back sitting area.

He turned to face her when they were alone, brow furrowed into a frown, "You okay Lucy?"

She blinked a couple time before she replied, "Yeah, that blonde was just getting on my nerves."

Emmet stared at her in thought, "She wasn't doing anything annoying though."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Not to you she wasn't."

Emmet's frown deepened before realization set in, and he grinned suddenly, laughing and wrapping his arms around her shoulders, "You were jealous!"

Lucy scoffed, "I was not!"

Emmet rested his chin on her head and swayed them gently, "Yes you were!"

Lucy grumbled slightly and sighed, "Okay, maybe I was a little jealous. She was pretty."

Emmet leaned back and grinned down at her, "She was alright. No where near as pretty as you though."

Lucy blushed, letting him kiss her quickly and gently before he leaned back again.

"You don't have to worry though," he assured, that stupid, goofy grin she had come to love on his face, "I wouldn't give you up for anything."

But even though he reassured her; she still hated blondes in red dresses with unique names.

* * *

**A/N:** I had fun with this! Thanks guys, and I hope to hear from you. :)

Thankyou to the following people for reviewing last chapter;

**- Wild West Pyro** (I liked the food stand.) :D

**- The Guest Reviewer** (I have your prompt typed up and it will be chapter 6.) :)

**- 17blanceri** (Chapter 7 will be the bank robbery.) :D

**- Captain2822** (I have a few... haha.) :P

**- edger230** (Thanks!) :)

**- Smart Kira** (I basically write prompts in order of when I get them... but I'll actually type up Chapter 8 as your chapter and have Emmet and Batman argue over WyldStyle.) :D

**- Sol's Darkness** (I'll type up both of your requests and post them as Chapter 9. Sorry it'll be a wait, but I've got so many requests! I love the Batman one - I'm a massive Dick Grayson fan!)

**- katgeek** (A wedding one? Sure, which pairing would you like?) :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: LastOneOut** requested this one.

**Prompt:** Could you write one about their first kiss? (Lucy and Emmet I mean)

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Characters:** Emmet, Lucy

**Rated:**T

**Words:** 457

I do not own.

* * *

Emmet had lived alone for as long as he could remember, human interaction and touch becoming something of a myth to the construction worker. But then Lucy had walked into his life, along with a rag tag group of friends, and suddenly people were hugging him, laughing with him and generally enjoying spending time with him.

And Emmet wasn't use to it.

That was why he was always hesitant in hugs, or why he shied away slightly when Lucy held his hand in public, or tried to hug him when they were in his or her apartment; he wasn't sure entirely sure what to do.

He could tell Lucy was getting sick of it; they were standing in his kitchen and she had surprised him by wrapping her arms around his waste and he had responded by jumping back with a surprised shout, scrambling out of her arms and across to the other side of he rom, startled gaze resting on her slightly concerned and slightly annoyed face.

"It's just a hug; I'm not attacking you Emmet."

Emmet forced his breathing down slightly and grinned crookedly, "I knew that. You scared me is all."

Lucy frowned, seeing through the ruse and shook her head, "So... whenever I hold your hand, I scare you? Whenever I try to hug you, I scare you? Whenever Benny pats you on the shoulder, or MetalBeard rests a hand on your back, they scare you? Wake up Emmet, we can see something's wrong!"

Emmet stayed silent, staring at the floor with a sudden fascination, happy to count the blocks at his feet. He heard Lucy give a frustrated sigh, and he raised his head to stare at her, eyes widening suddenly at how close they were.

"Lucy, you don't understand. I lived years alone, without anyone touching me," he refused to look her in the eye, his own gaze flicking around his kitchen as though looking for a way out. "I'm just not use to it."

Lucy gave him a small, understanding look and placed a hand on his shoulder, her other reaching for his chin and forcing him to look her in the eye, "I love you Emmet, and no matter how hard you think it over, I will never touch you with the thought of hurting you."

Emmet opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off when her lips met his. He froze for a second before he melted into the kiss, noting how her lips tasted of that bubblegum lip-gloss she used so often and she noted how his lips tasted of coffee.

She leaned back and smiled gently at him, and he smiled hesitantly back, "We'll just take it slow Emmet."

He responded by kissing her again, and she pretended she didn't see the slight pause before he did.

* * *

A/N: I now really wanna find my Emmet. :P I had a really cliché and mushy one written up.. but I didn't think it suited their characters real well... but angsty Emmet is fun to write, so I changed it to an angsty Emmet one.

Thanks so much LastOneOut for the awesome prompt! And thanks again to the people that reviewed last chapter! I won't be able to update tomorrow, sorry, because I have a wedding.

**katgeek** (Well then... Emmetstyle? Galaxy Cop? Construction Cop? I literally will do anything... haha.)

**17blanceri** (You'll find out soon enough.) :P

**edger 230 **(Thankyou!)

**Sol's Darkness **(That's cool!) :D

**PyroPixels** (Pfft, I'm mean to be doing Geography right now... I just can't be bothered..)

**marshapono **(I love writing Where Are You. This is just for my creative outlet...) :P


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So both of these prompts came from Smart Kira! Thanks :D I'm going to go ahead and guess you guys all like cute Emmet and Lucy fics :P haha, I don't blame you in all honesty. I've fallen for Galaxy Cop recently... haha

**Prompt One:** Write about Emmett and how much he doesn't deserve WyldStyle as much as he does.

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Characters:** Emmet, Lucy

**Rating:** K+

**Words:** 657

I do not own.

* * *

Emmet couldn't sleep, his thoughts wild and his heart heavy, and he forced himself to go for a walk despite the late hour. It was cool, and the sky was clouded over, the moon a wisp of a thing trying to break through the fluffy clouds. The few stars he could see twinkled dully, as though they too weren't feeling as happy as usual.

He didn't know where he was going, but found himself standing outside of Lucy's apartment door, fist raised and his mind telling him to knock on the door. He didn't have to though, because Lucy opened the door, staring at him in slightly annoyance.

Emmet noted how she was dressed in a black singlet and white shorts.

"Emmet, what are you doing?"

Emmet realized he must've already knocked on the door, "I can't sleep."

Lucy stared at him for a second before she opened the door further, letting the construction worker in and closing the door behind him, "Are you okay?"

Emmet turned to face her, and Lucy noticed just how upset he really was. She frowned slightly, grabbing his hands in hers and leading him towards the couch, "You can tell me anything Em."

Emmet smiled weakly at the nickname she had given him for when he was in such a state, and he buried his head in his hands, letting her rest a hand on his back and rub gentle circles to try and calm him down, "Lucy..."

"It's okay Emmet," she murmured, concern lacing her voice as she pulled him into her side, noticing how his shoulders shook slightly.

The Special took a shaky breath and raised his head, pulling away from her arms and looking her in the eyes, "We shouldn't be together."

Lucy felt her world freeze, staring at the construction worker before her in despair, "What? Why would you say that Emmet?"

Emmet rose to his feet and took a hesitant step backwards, looking around the room, "You deserve better Lucy... you gave up Batman for me."

He didn't understand why Lucy gave a small, relieved sigh and she took a step towards him, leaning up to kiss him gently and cup his face in her hands. He returned the kiss, ignoring the frustrated tears that threatened to spill over, and looked almost desperate when she pulled away, staring up at him with those dark eyes he loved with every fiber of his being.

"I always did know you were stupid," she said softly, taking his hands in hers again and smiling up at him gently before she kissed his quickly again.

"That's rude," he mumbled sadly, trying to take his hands away from hers, but she held on tightly, looking at him with a firm face.

"I love you Emmet... Batman won't ever stop that," she whispered, and Emmet groaned in frustration.

"You gave up that Dark Knight for a useless special-"

"Who saved the world and sacrificed himself for it," she cut him off, squeezing his hands, her gaze not leaving his. Emmet sucked in a small breath, feeling the tears start to leak over and run down his cheeks.

"That doesn't mean I deserve you," he answered, lowering his gaze to the floor. Lucy sighed softly, pulling him to her chest and cursing the self deprecating mood swings he had from time to time. She guessed it came from years of being alone.

"I'm not giving up on you Em. You're mine and no one else's, and I don't care how long it takes for you to realize it."

Emmet sobbed gently, burying his head into her shoulder, his arms tightened around her waist. He felt her gently kissed the side of his face, swaying the two of them on the spot as he cried softly into her shoulder.

Lucy didn't care how long it would take; she would make her boyfriend see that he deserved her just as much as she deserved him.

* * *

**Prompt 2:** Maybe write one when they have kids.

**Genre: **Family, Friendship

**Characters:** Lucy, Emmet, Benny

**Rating: **K

**Words:** 615

"Uncle Benny!"

Emmet raised his head from where he had crashed on the couch, blinking the sleep from his eyes as his five year old daughter jumped off of his chest and ran towards the Space Guy standing in the doorway.

"Emma!" Benny picked the brunette girl up and spun her around once, holding her to his hip as he entered the room, trying to stifle his laugh at the sight of a near passed out Emmet on the couch.

"Do you wanna take Luke with you?" Emmet mumbled and rolled over, an arm thrown over his eyes as Benny laughed.

"Where is he?" He laughed again when Emmet shrugged, and turned to look at the little girl in his arms, "How about we go find your brother?"

Emma gave a hasty nod and Benny placed the girl down on the floor, moving quickly to follow the running girl, gently tapping Emmet on the face as he passed and chuckling when Emmet groaned in annoyance.

"I went to school yesterday!" Emma turned to face him, jumping up and down on the spot and grinning up at the Master Builder.

"Really? How was it?" Benny grinned as she took a deep breath, listening with a grin as Emma babbled her story about her day of school, and how she had painted and played dress ups and learned something horrible she called 'Mafs' in her cute, childish voice.

Benny loved both of Emmet and Lucy's kids, happy to play the role of Uncle and take them to the park when it became too much for the young parents.

It was obvious it was too much at the moment when he entered Luke's bedroom, finding Lucy dressing a three year old Luke into an orange shirt and dark pants. Lucy looked like she was about ready to pass out, and informed Benny that Luke had been particularly bad last night, and Emma's nightmare hadn't helped.

Benny tried not to smile as she passed Luke off to his arms, thanking him profusely for looking after them for the day. Benny did nothing more then shake his head, and he couldn't help but laugh when he walked past a snoring Emmet, and he knew the moment he left Lucy was going to join him in the world of dreams.

"Can't wait until you have your third," Benny winked, bouncing Luke on his hip and grinning as Emma rounded on her Mum.

"I'm getting a sister?" Emma's face held a childlike joy that Benny fell in love with, and Lucy shot Benny a glare.

"I hope not... you two are more then enough," Lucy mumbled, kneeling in front of her daughter and kissing her forehead gently, "You behave for Uncle Benny, okay?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Yes Mum."

Lucy smirked, "Look after your brother too."

Emma scrunched up her nose, "But he smells funny."

Benny choked back a laugh and Lucy blinked a couple time, fond smile lighting up her face at her daughter's words, "So did you at his age."

Emma looked offended, but gave her Mum a goodbye hug, waiting impatiently as Lucy kissed Luke's head.

"Thanks again Benny."

Benny heard Emma call his name from the front garden, "No problem. I'll have them home by dinner time."

He did, in fact, have them home by dinner time, both parents looking far more awake and active then earlier, Emmet in the kitchen and Lucy cleaning the lounge room. After saying a quick goodbye, both Luke and Emma hugging him, the later thanking him before running to 'help' Dad in the kitchen, Benny left and made his way home.

He fell asleep the moment he was on his own couch.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I didn't update the other story; I had a late wedding ladt night :)

Thanks to the following reviewers;

**katgeek** (Emmetstyle it will be! Chapter 10 will be the wedding.) :)

**The Wild West Pyro **(Hehe, thanks for reviewing!)

**ThatOneGuest** (A construction cop one? Sure! Chapter 11 will be your pairing. Anything you'd like in particular?) :)

**blanceri17** (He's heaps of fun.) :)

**Garnettfox** (I eagerly await your prompts.) :P

**edger230** (So my plan of throwing out a happy chapter of this after a depressing one of Where Are You worked? Yes!) :P

**marshapono** (Thanks!)

**Sorida **(Hey! I'm going to say this... I've always been a far away fan of your work... especially the Transformers fics... I've just never reviewed. But I am a huge fan of your work, and I was amazed that you actually reviewed my story... gosh, I sound like a stammering fangirl.. but thanks for reviewing and I'll definitely type up your prompt.) :D

**Sup** (Thanks.)

**Cookie** (Thankyou!)

**Wheatley4101** (Thankyou!) :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I love this idea :) thanks heaps to a Guest who came up with the idea!

**Prompt:** Whenever Emmet, Benny and Good Cop are together Wyldstyle is half annoyed but half amused at how chipper and happy the three are. In contrast, Bad Cop, Batman and Wyldstyle turn the mood down a few notches when they hang out. Emmet tries to be "cool" like them but he's too sweethearted and ends up making Wyldstyle laugh at his attempts.

**Genre:** Humor, Friendship

**Characters:** Pretty much everyone save MetalBeard and UniKitty.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 554

* * *

WyldStyle never completely enjoyed when Emmet, Benny and Good Cop got together - Bad Cop always promised to stay hidden during the get together - and only showed up because Emmet asked her.

And frankly, she couldn't say no to those big, pleading eyes he always gave her, cheeky grin alight on his face. So she tagged along, sitting awkwardly but slightly amused during the whole gathering.

The three were always so chipper, so eager to laugh and joke and grin as though there was nothing wrong with the world, and WyldStyle, at times, wanted to slap them all across the face and wake them up from their perfect dream world.

But at the same time, she always found herself chuckling at their sudden gasps as they remembered an old story, sipping away at her drink as they babbled and laughed away.

She could remember one time when the four were together, and Benny was talking about one of his space adventures, Good Cop complimenting while Emmet sat in eagerness, mouth gaping as he nodded at Benny's words.

WyldStyle had tried to listen, but found herself lost to the story and staring out a nearby window, only returning to the group when she heard them laugh, slightly annoyed at just how long they laughed for.

But in reality, she didn't mind attending the get togethers, happy to see her Emmet laughing and not caring about whatever was going on.

She always dragged him along to hers.

She didn't know if she brought him along because he was her boyfriend, or because he was always amusing at the group events.

On occasion, Batman, Bad Cop and herself would get together at a cafe, find a corner and talk about whatever business needed to be talked about.

Emmet was always bored within minutes, fiddling with the napkin and folding it into whatever shapes he felt like. WyldStyle always watched him out of the corner of her eyes, their differences obvious to anyone who was near.

He always made an effort to join in in the conversations - she guessed it was because he was trying to prove himself when Batman was around.

She could remember one time when they were comparing scars, WyldStyle showing one she got on her forearm from a nasty battle, Batman a knife wound to his side and Bad Cop a scar on his shoulder from when he was shot once.

Emmet had joined in there, babbling away about the scar he had on his wrist - WyldStyle could barely see the thing - from when he had fallen at the construction site one day.

Batman and Bad Cop had burst into slightly harsh laughter, and Emmet had pouted in his Emmet way and turned to look at WyldStyle. She had merely chuckled and thrown an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into her side with a bemused roll of her eyes.

His pout had vanished almost instantly, and he seemed happy to lean into her side for the rest of the meeting.

The two men had stopped, and the three of them had continued their conversation, Emmet no longer listening as he leaned into his girlfriend's side.

It was safe to say that neither enjoyed each other's get togethers, but they still tagged along, if only to spend the day together.

* * *

**A/N:** This turned out mushier then I originally thought it was going to be... But I still love it! Thanks so much to the person who suggested this! Sorry my updates have a been more then a little wacko, I've just had a lot of stuff happen over here these last few days.

Thanks to the following for reviewing;

*** The Wild West Pyro** (I'll do it up for you!) :)

*** Sol of Sinnoh** (Thanks.) :)

*** Smart Kira** (I sincerely hope that was a compliment... haha. Thanks!) :)

*** edger230** (I can do that for you! Unless you'd prefer the one you said on my other story.)

*** Sorida** (Thanks. Of course they'd sleep on a double decker couch! I need to start getting into that habit too, so you're not alone.) :P

*** ThatOneGuest** (Okie dokie, I'll come up with something!) :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Another one of 17blanceri's prompts :)

Prompt: So what happens if a bank robbery is going on and both Batman and GCBC show up to handle it?

Genre: Drama, Humor

Characters: GCBC, Batman

Rated: K+

Words: 452

* * *

Bad Cop pulled up in a flash of blue and red, throwing himself from the car and towards the crime scene, shouting into his communicator the details of the crime, Good Cop occasionally adding a please and thank you.

Bad Cop withdrew his hand held, back against the outside of the bank entrance and he peers around the aide before he stepped in, hands outstretched before him, finger on the trigger.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Good Cop appeared, smiling a d turning to face the Dark Knight, "Heya Batsie!"

Bad Cop clicked back into place, grumbling as he did, "Solving a crime in my city."

Batman scoffed from his upside down position, "I don't see your name on it."

Bad Cop's glare doubled in intensity, "You can't write you're name on a city."

Batman raised an eyebrow, "I built buildings in Gotham that spell Batman."

Good Cop appeared, "That's cool!"

Bad Cop forced him away, glaring at the vigilante before him, "This is my city, and therefore any crime in the city is dealt with by me."

Batman huffed, "I'm Batman; I'm a far better crime fighter then you."

"You wear tights."

Batman looked offended at the deadpanned statement, "Its lycra, not tights.

Bad Cop huffed,"Ain't no difference from where I'm standing."

Batamn growled, landing on his feet and stalking towards the cop, "Listen here, Bad. I'm a crime fighter, so I fight crime. You're a cop; you eat donuts and do paperwork."

Bad Cop grabbed the front of Batman's disguise, pulling him towards him and snarling in his face, "My city, my rules. If you don't like them... Get. Out."

Good Cop reappeared, letting go of Batman and hastily apologizing. The Dark Knight merely growled, turning when a squad of backup officers burst into the room.

"Sir?"

Bad Cop appeared and nodded at the officer, "About time you showed. Search the place for any sign of who it was."

The squad nodded, taking off towards different areas of the bank, Batman still glowering at the Cop, who glare back.

"I'll find that criminal first; just you wait."

Batman snorted, "If coming in second place means first."

The next weeks were spent in a flash, Bad Cop spending dat and night trying to solve the crime first. Batman worked just as hard, often giving up nights of sleep for the sake of his ego.

It ticked both of them off to no end when they arrived with the solutions at the same time, and an argument claiming the other for cheating broke out, Batman throwing his batarangs as he dodged the incoming chairs.

If Good Cop were to be honest, he found the whole thing more then a little silly.

* * *

A/N: GCBC has to be the hardest for me to write... I hope you still liked it 17blanceri! :D

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I can't do responses, because I have a geography exam I have to go to now, and I'm throwing this up because I'd rather you read it today rather then tomorrow. Thanks guys!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm 99.98 % sure that this prompt belongs to Smart Kira! I hope you enjoy this :)

Prompt: In my opinion maybe you should make the next chapter something like WyldStyle or Lucy couldn't break up the fight that was about to start between Batman and Emmet and WyldStyle watches the two men fight over her.

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Characters: Emmet, Batman, WyldStyle

Rating: K+

Words: 619

* * *

The two of them often got into arguments, Emmet normally unaware of the icy barbs Batman would send his way, until the Dark Knight snapped at the construction worker's ignorance and deadpanned his opinion; that Lucy had enjoyed the relationship she had had with him far more than the one she had with Emmet.

Emmet would always look hurt at first, glancing with an unsure expression towards his girlfriend before retorting with his own comeback.

It was never long before they were throwing insults at each other while WyldStyle looked on in a mix of amusement and annoyance.

She'd always sigh as Batman stood with his arms crossed against his chest while Emmet's arms thrown wild in the air.

* * *

"Babe, come look at this."

WyldStyle rolled her eyes slightly as she moved from Emmet's side - not noticing the slightly hurt and annoyed looked that flashed across Emmet's face - to stand next to Batman, hoping whatever it was he wanted to show her was somewhat interesting.

"You know; she's not your babe anymore."

Batman straightened, scowl fixing itself on his face and he turned slowly to face the slightly ticked off Special. WyldStyle made a face and turned to face both of them; it was the first time Emmet had initiated an argument.

"What's that kid?" Batman gruffed, arms crossing against his chest and scowl fixed on the construction worker.

Emmet swallowed, gaze flicking between WyldStyle and Batman before he coughed slightly, "She's not your babe... technically, she's mine."

WyldStyle smiled in amusement at Emmet's words, and she saw Batman stiffen slightly, "Calm down guys; Emmet's right Batman, you don't have to call me Babe anymore."

But Batman's frown deepened, "It's a nickname; the kid needs to learn to get over it and grow a sense of humor."

Emmet let out a short laugh, "Me, get a sense of humor? You're the dark and brooding one."

"Which is totally what WyldStyle saw in me," Batman interrupted, standing slightly prouder at his words, and WyldStyle wanted to slap her hand to her face in frustration.

She did let out a short groan and close her eyes, "Guys, it doesn't matter-"

"If she saw that in you, then why did she choose me?"

WyldStyle groaned louder and did slap her hand to her face.

"She felt sorry for you, simple."

WyldStyle winced slightly, knowing that that line always hit a nerve with Emmet; the Special was constantly worried about only having friends because they felt sorry for him.

"That's a lie."

Batman huffed, "You even believe what I said!"

When Emmet didn't reply, WyldStyle moved away from her viewpoint, seeing just how upset Emmet was, and placed a hand on Batman's shoulder, "You know that's not true Batman."

"I don't even know what you see in him; he's weak and tiny!"

WyldStyle knew Batman wasn't deliberately being as mean as he was being; he was just being as blunt as ever, and she wanted to hit him for it. Emmet shifted slightly, hands behind his back and gaze lowered to the floor.

"He's sweet and thoughtful; he's kind and caring and funny and special in so many ways; that's what I see in him," WyldStyle broke the silence, and Emmet looked at her with a small smile.

Batman huffed, and turned to look at WyldStyle, realizing - from the subtle glare she sent his way - that he may have gone too far with his insults.

"Fine, whatever, so did you want to see this thing or not?"

WyldStyle gave a small nod, smiling at Emmet as he smiled back, a slight blush playing on his cheeks.

She was just happy that she had managed to stop another argument.

* * *

A/N: This turned out slightly more angsty and romancey then I thought it was going to be; I just imagine Emmet always being somewhat afraid of being loved and liked because people feel sorry for him - he didn't have any at the start of the movie after all.

A huge thanks to the following people;

- **edger 230** (Haha, thanks! I'm glad you liked it!) :D

- **17blanceri** (Well hello there Mel. :P You can call me Taylor! I'll type up a UniKitty one shot for you.) :D

- **Marshapono** (I'm glad.) :)

- BritishWaffleSyrup (Haha, I actually like that idea. I have another wedding idea for the next chapter, so I'll combine the ideas and make a longer chapter.)

**- Random person** (Of course! Sick Emmet it is.) :)

**- Marzipan Magic** (That sounds like something I can put some angst into, which is what I like writing best, so of course I'll do it! I rarely say no to an idea anyway… thanks!) :D


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sol's Darkness requested both of these, and I hope they live up to your expectation. (I only did Dick Grayson, because he's the only Robin I've ever gotten to know a whole heap about. I don't want to butcher the other characters is'all.)

I didn't do the Ninjago one; I tried but I've only ever seen a few episodes here and there, and not in ages because Dad cut pay TV, so I wasn't happy with the characterizations. Lloyd for me is easy, because he's the one I always liked the most so I paid attention to him. The others I've forgotten. So sorry about that one Sol!

**Prompt:** Pre-movie, WyldStyle goes over to Batman/Bruce Wayne's house to meet him for a date, and meets Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and Damian Wayne with their respective personalities. And having answered the door, not having been told anything about her, and having been trained as Robins, they go all 'ninja' on her until Bruce can intervene.

**Genre:** Humor, Friendship

**Characters:** WyldStyle, Batman, Guest appearance from Dick Grayson/Robin

**Rating:** K+

**Words: **586

I do not own..

* * *

WyldStyle had never been inside Wayne Manor, despite her relationship with Batman. But she had finally managed to convince the Dark Knight - who had finally opened up enough to tell her his first name - to go out with her on a date, and he agreed to meet her at his place.

WyldStyle, at first, thought it was odd for her to pick him up, but shrugged it off as one of his quirks.

And boy did he have his quirks.

She walked up the gravel path, wearing one of the nice, black dresses Batman had bought her and the pearl necklace he had given her, taking in the breathtaking scenery she knew Alfred spent countless amounts of hours with.

She had also heard that he made a mean batch of cookies, and made a mental note to visit for dinner and dessert one time, if only to taste them.

She hummed to herself and found herself standing in front of the large door. She knocked gently, hearing the sound echo loudly in the hall of the manor.

The door swung open, and she smiled and was about to greet her date but froze, finding herself staring into the face of a teenage boy with ebony hair and sapphire eyes.

She had heard news reports and even Bruce on the odd occasion discuss the billionaire's ward, Richard Grayson, and she was finally happy to meet the teenage boy.

WyldStyle's plan didn't work out entirely as she had hoped for, though, and she found herself being launched at by a rather agile Dick Grayson, who held her wrist in his vice grip and stated her down.

"Who are you? Only authorized personnel get through the gate."

WyldStyle raised an eyebrow, "I am authorized personnel."

Dick frowned, "Name?"

WyldStyle breathed a sigh and tilted her head in annoyance, "WyldStyle."

The teen looked suddenly confused, and he regarded her with curiosity, "Are you a DJ?"

"No!"

Dick 'ahhed' before his light frown reappeared, "Why are you here."

"To see Bat-Bruce."

Dick's eyes widened before he hissed accusingly, "How do you know he's Batman?"

WyldStyle closed her eyes, mentally begging Bruce to come save her, and answered with, "We fight crime together occasionally - we're both Master Builders. We're also dating."

But Dick continued frowning, "Impossible. He tells me everything, I'm Robin."

"His sidekick?"

Dick sent her his own version of the Batglare, and she shuddered slightly, "Partner. Not sidekick."

She gave a small nod and gave him a smile, "Just let me see Bruce. We have a date."

"Dick!"

Dick let go of her wrist and spun around to face Bruce, looking slightly ashamed when he finally realized that WyldStyle was, in fact, not an intruder. He spun back around, crooked grin flashing into his face and he gave a short bow her way, "I apologize. I thought you were an intruder."

WyldStyle waved it off, "We all make mistakes. You ready Bruce?"

Bruce was wearing a nice, dark tuxedo, his hair slicked back. He turned his glare into a slightly fond smile and nodded, stepping forward and taking her hand in his, "I'll be back later Dick. Don't forget your homework."

Dick rolled his eyes and mocked a salute, grinning at the couple, "Have fun, don't get too carried away."

They heard his cackle as he made his way inside, closing the door after him.

"Interesting character he is."

Batman shrugged, "Only decent kid I've met."

WyldStyle gave a small smile, and let him lead her to his car collection.

* * *

A/N: There you have it! Sorry it's short...

Would you guys prefer me throw two prompts together at once? Or keep it up like this? Thanks!

Review Responses;

**Sol of Sinnoh** (Thanks!) :)

**edger230** (Yeah... if WyldStyle hadn't been there it would've ended badly...)

**The Wild West Pyro** (That's what I aimed for!) :)

**SpruceMoose13** (Thank you so much for your review, it really made me feel a thousand times more confident with these!) :D

**Konononor** (I'd be happy to do a UniKitty one!) :)

**17blanceri** (She really is.) :)

**wafflestheninja** (I can do Lloyd, but I can't do the others personality because I havn't seen the show in ages...)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** These prompt belongs to... Katgeek and BritishWaffleSyrup :) thanks so much! I combined the two because they were similar.

**Prompt One:** What about a wedding? - Katgeek

**Prompt Two:** What if Emmett and Lucy got married, and Benny was the pastor? And then he replaced some words during the ceremony with spaceship or something to that amusing extent? - BritishWaffleSyrup

**Characters:** Pretty much everyone.

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 1213

* * *

Emmet really couldn't believe it was happening; he was standing in front a full length mirror, Benny slightly off to the side with his large grin, and Batman in the back corner of the room, looking as bored as ever.

He didn't really pay the two any attention, far too busy with smoothing down his suit, fiddling with his hair and altogether trying not to panic. He was dressed in a nice, dark tuxedo, orange shirt visible from underneath the jacket, black tie running down the front of his shirt in a straight line. His dress pants reached his shoes, flaring slightly over the black dress shoes, and his hair was combed in it's usual comb over, lifted slightly at the back.

"Do I look formal enough? Or should I change shirts?" Emmet knew he was rambling, but was far too gone in his own panic to care.

Batman merely huffed a groan and rolled his eyes, and Benny shook his head and smiled, "You look fine Emmet. I'm sure she'll be happy."

Emmet nodded once and turned to face the space guy - who wore a light grey tux with a pale blue shirt and bow tie - and smiled.

"You know, she's really happy you didn't wear your helmet."

Benny pulled a face, tuffs of blond hair falling into his eyes as he did, "I miss my helmet."

Emmet grinned and patted him on the back, "Man, I knew there was a reason I chose you as best man and the pastor."

"Why did I get stuck as the other wimp then?"

Emmet turned to glare softly at the Dark Knight, who had refused to take off his mask for the event, "Because Lucy needs someone to dance with Wonder Woman later on."

Batman rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine! If you losers are done having a bromance, lets get outta here and get this thing over with."

Emmet and Benny merely smiled as they followed Batman out of the apartment and into the Batmobile, Emmet's nerves wrecking havoc as he did so.

* * *

They had decided on a small wedding, with a few, close Master Builders - GCBC and President Business being an exception - present. It was in a small park on the outskirts of Middle Zealand, a few Hobbits serving as hosts and planners for the young couple. MetalBeard had opted to stay during the days leading up, helping out with preparations.

He greeted the three as they arrived and climbed from the vehicle, and Emmet managed a small, shaky smile as he did.

The park really was beautiful, with fairy lights strung through the trees and an arch covered in bright, colorful flowers set beneath the bows of two particularly large trees. The seats were white, and Emmet could see the blue and pink bows that were used as the color scheme around the place.

"It really is beautiful MetalBeard," he thanked, and the three men made their way to the front of the aisle.

Emmet felt his nerves really kick in when people started arriving, all dressed neatly, wearing small smiles and greeting Emmet with hand shakes and pleasantries. Lloyd had been far too enthusiastic, and ended up almost balling the soon to be married man over. Benny had managed to answer most of the questions, and Emmet focused on not turning and hiding somewhere.

How he hated being nervous.

Eventually the crowd had all arrived and taken their seats. Emmet glanced briefly at Benny, and the Space Guy shot him a thumbs up as encouragement.

And then the music started playing.

UniKitty came down the aisle first, the pink princess wearing a necklace of blue with numerous flowers weaved through her tail. She looked liked the definition of excitement, and she barely contained a squeal of glee when she reached Emmet and made her way to her designated spot.

Wonder Woman wasn't far behind, wearing a pale blue, one shoulder dress that reached the floor, little crystals creating a flower pattern up one side. Her dark hair was curled back, pale pink flowers woven throughout, and Emmet swore he saw Batman shift slightly.

Lucy came last, and suddenly Emmet felt nothing but warmth at the sight of his bride, smile splitting his face in two. She wore a gown of white that fitted her figure, reaching the floor to flutter around her ankles. It was strapless, and a gold sash ran around her waist and the top of the dress, shining like a

beacon of light. It was a simple dress that shimmied silver in the setting sun, and the blue and pink flowers clasped in her hand matched perfectly. Her own hair was let loose around her chin, curled slightly and pinned back on one wide with a silver flower clip.

Emmet doubted he had ever seen something so beautiful.

She joined him with a smile, and he smiled back, the both of them refusing to look anywhere but the others eyes.

"You look... Lovely," he breathed, and she blushed slightly.

"As do you."

Emmet grinned once more.

"Ladies, gentlemen and spaceships!"

Emmet and Lucy frowned at each other in silent amusement, turning to look at Benny in wonder.

"I welcome all of you today to this beautiful ceremony between two equally beautiful people. If any of you object, please speak now, or else feel the oncoming onslaught of my spaceship," Benny continued as though one had noticed his added additions of the word spaceship, but Emmet was positive people realized. He didn't really care, and judging by Lucy's amused look, she didn't either.

"The first time Emmet saw Lucy was when she was looking for the piece of resistance. The second time was when she saved his life. After that second meeting, they stayed by each others side, Lucy saving Emmet's life almost as much as spaceships have saved my own. But today, we celebrate the eternal love between the two, their passions bursting like my spaceship when I start it up."

By now the room was almost in laughter, and Emmet and Lucy were in similar situations, both questioning the choice of having Benny as the pastor. Finally, he turned to the two.

"Emmet, do you take Lucy to be your wife, your partner in life and one true spaceship?"

Emmet choked back a laugh as he slipped on her ring, and Lucy rose her gaze to the sky in amusement, "I do."

"And Lucy, do you take Emmet to be your husband, your partner in life and one true spaceship?"

Lucy grinned slightly as she slipped on Emmet's ring, and the construction worker chuckled, "I do."

"Then I pronounce you space and ship! Emmet, you may now kiss your-"

Emmet waved a hand at him, "Spaceship, yeah, I get it."

He stepped forward as the area erupted in laughter and lay his lips on hers in a soft, loving kiss. She returned the kiss and rested her arms around his shoulders as his encircled her waist.

They leaned back with crooked smiles on their faces, UniKitty cheering in delight and Benny clapping louder then anyone else, having tossed his script behind him in celebration.

Neither of them would forget the ceremony, or what the other looked like.

Or Benny's choice of words.

* * *

**A/N:** I loved writing that... so, so much!

Thanks to the following for reviewing last chapter;

*** edger230** (It's certainly wasn't the best.)

*** Sol of Sinnoh** (I was a little confused but now that you've cleared it all up, I'm good.)

*** The Wild West Pyro** (Hehe, it surely was.) :)

*** katgeek** (So, if I had two short prompts coming up, I should throw them in with one chapter, but if It's a long one, just keep it separate? Thanks!) :D

*** 17blanceri** (I love that idea Mel! I'll type it up for you.) :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N;** So this prompt is from **ThatOneGuest**! Thanks for the request! It is a Construction Cop oneshot, so I won't be at all offended if next to no one reviews or reads this chapter; I know that there aren't a lot of fans for this around.

**Prompt:** I want to see a Construction Cop oneshot

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort (Yes, I made it slightly angsty! I can't help it!) D:

**Characters:** GCBC, Emmet, Business (Paring is Construction Cop (EmmetxGCBC))

**Words: **1206

* * *

Emmet groaned as he opened his eyes, gaze drifting to he clock on his bedside table. It was early morning, just after three, and he rolled onto his other side, throwing his arm out and fully expecting it to rest over the shoulder of his beloved.

Instead, he found the opposite side of the bed empty, and he frowned as he lifted his head up and off of the pillow, looking around the room in search of the boyfriend. He found only the pressing dark of the night, and he breathed a tired sigh before hauling the blankets off of his body and forcing himself out of the warm bed and into the cool of the night.

He rubbed his eyes as he stumbled - still half asleep - out of the bedroom and into the darkened lounge-room, peering into the dark in search of the Cop. When he found no one he continued into the kitchen, blinking rapidly as the light assaulted his eyes and raising a hand to block the hanging light. His eyes adjusted to the light and he squinted at the table and the hunched figure of the cop, still wearing nothing but a pair of dark tracksuit pants, with a mug of steaming coffee in front of him,

Emmet doubted he had drunken any of the liquid, and he wandered over, picking up the mug and helping himself to the hot liquid as he lowered his body into the next chair.

Bad Cop lifted his head out of his hands to watch Emmet, and the construction worker stared back at him as he took another long draught of the drink.

"What are you doing up love?"

Emmet shrugged a shoulder and put bot hands around the mug, savoring the warmth it gave him, "I could ask you the same question."

When Bad Cop gave a half amused, half annoyed grunt in response, Emmet proceeded, leaning towards him slightly, "What's wrong Bad? You can tell me anything; I don't judge!"

Bad rested his head in his hands once more, and Emmet gave a frustrated sigh and leaned back again, taking another drink of the coffee. They sat in silence, Emmet

waiting for his boyfriend to tell him what was wrong as Bad waited for the construction worker to go back to bed.

The officer broke the silence first, rising his head and staring into Emmet's bright, sleep laden gaze, "Go back to bed love; you have work tomorrow."

Emmet frowned, "But... so do you..."

Both sides of the officer loved everything about Emmet, but they both - even though Bad tried to hide it while Good shouted it to the heavens - adored the cute, oblivious side to Emmet. Sure, sometimes it got annoying, but the majority of the time it was unbelievably adorable.

Emmet put the near empty mug on the table and reached out to grasp one of Bad's shoulder's in a tight grip, "Tell me what's wrong. I can't sleep until you do."

Bad refused to look his boyfriend in the eye, and instead focused on the dark sky that stood watch outside the kitchen window.

He loved the view from Emmet's apartment.

"It's my fault," his voice was thick and he swallowed the lump that grew in his throat. He felt Emmet move his hand up to his cheek, and he found his head forcibly moved to look into Emmet's worried gaze.

"Nothing is ever your fault Bad..."

"You're wrong," Bad reached up and rested a hand over Emmet's and shook his head, "I Kragled my parents; the two people who trusted me, loved me, and I tossed that back into their face."

Emmet shook his head firmly, "You tried to stop it, you tried to fight it Bad, but Business-"

Bad's hold on his hand tightened, and Emmet withheld his wince as a jolt of pain traveled through the limb. He got to his feet, moving himself so he was sitting in Bad's lap, and he placed his other hand on Bad's still free cheek, looking his lover in the eye.

"They forgave you Bad; it was a mistake; they're not dead! They love you, I love you-"

Bad looked up at him, his throat and chest tight, and he swallowed before he let out a small, pent up sigh, "I don't deserve you."

Emmet smiled his crooked smile that they loved so much, "No one does; I'm the Special."

Bad gave a small smile at Emmet's attempt at a joke, knowing full well the construction worker was joking, and he leaned up to capture his lips in his. Emmet kissed him back, feeling both of Bad's hands rest over his own.

"Where would I be without you Special."

Emmet looked thoughtful before he grinned, "In that smelly, old apartment you use to call home."

Bad smiled and rested his forehead against Emmet's, and the construction worker smiled before he closed his eyes. They sat in silence, Emmet's fingers tracing circles on the side of Bad's face as their foreheads rested against the others, both listening to the other breathing.

Emmet was starting to drift back off to sleep before Bad moved his hands to rest around his hips, and he leaned back slightly to look at him in confusion.

"Good wants a kiss..." Bad blushed slightly, and his other side kicked in, instantly grinning and leaning up to capture Emmet's lips in his own.

Emmet didn't waste any time in kissing the nicer side of the cop, hands falling to rest around his neck as he did so.

When they pulled apart, Emmet smiling drunkenly, Good said something that made Emmet's joy turn to anger.

"Business never apologized for what happened."

Emmet frowned at him and opened his mouth before closing it again, staring at the cop before him in disbelief.

"What?"

Good shrugged and smiled sadly, "Bad blames himself to much."

Emmet nodded in agreement and leaned to kiss his forehead gently, "That he does."

Numerous soft kisses and tender, reassuring words later they collapsed in bed, Emmet instantly wrapping an arm around Good's shoulder, mumbling a goodnight into the bare shoulder he had buried his face into.

"I love you both."

"And we love you love."

They fell asleep peacefully, not waking until their respected alarms rang early the next morning.

* * *

They didn't have another conversation until that night at dinner, where Bad Cop suddenly placed down him cutlery to peer at his boyfriend in wonder, "You know, the weirdest thing happened at work today."

Emmet merely raised his eyes to glance at Bad as he continued eating, and Bad Cop gave a small hum and nodded.

"President Business came down. He apologized for what he did. He looked rather startled, too. You wouldn't know anything about that... would you?"

Emmet made a face and snorted into his food, watching with a happy smile as Good Cop switched in and winked before helping himself to the plate of food before him.

Emmet grinned more to himself then anything and continued the dinner he had prepared for the two, his heart light at the sight of his now happy - as happy as possible in Bad's case - boyfriends.

He loved them both to bits.

* * *

**A/N:** My gosh do I love this chapter :'D Sorry that it was posted later then usual; I've been in bed sick all morning and am going to return to my bed and sleep in front of my fan because it's freaking hot here at the moment.

Thanks to the following for reviewing last chapter;

**- The Wild West Pyro** (Benny!) :D

**- SilverHandwriting** (I'm glad that he made you laugh!) :)

**- edger230** (I'd have him as mine too!) :D

**- katgeek** (Ahh, okay! Thanks! I'm glad I had you giggling.) :)

**- Wheatley4101** (Haha, I'm so glad I made you laugh.) :D

**- Sol of Sinnoh** (Benny's just being Benny... I didn't think it was that dark... there's certainly worst unsernames out there...) :P

**- fantasytree** (I loved last chapter too! I'm glad you really enjoyed it!) :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Requested By:** Sorida

**Prompt:** ever since Emmet became a Master Builder, plans for things just pop into his head at random. So in the middle of a sentence, he'd start rambling schematics and no matter how hard he tries, he can't hide it from the others.

**Characters:** Emmet, Lucy, Benny and UniKitty

**Genre:** Friendship

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 877

* * *

Emmet stood with hands against his chest, Benny lazily floating to his left and Lucy kneeling on the ground to his right. UniKitty bounced ahead of them, her voice carrying ideas and plans for Cloud Cuckoo Land to the three Master Builders.

It was Saturday morning, and the four of them had gotten together in order to plan and start rebuilding the devastated realm. UniKitty was, by far, the most excited of the ground, and the other three were just happy to lend a hand.

"What if we place the disco place over by the-"

"Why do you guys even need a disco place? Isn't the whole realm just one, giant disco?" Lucy interrupted, standing up and thrusting her hands into her pockets.

"It's more of an event type thing; for big parties, weddings, stuff like that," UniKitty replied, smiling at her fellow female Master Builder.

Lucy gave small nod and turned to Emmet, "Any ideas Mr. Construction Worker?"

Emmet let his arms drop by his side, "Maybe we should rebuild The Dog first; make that the centre of the realm and then build around-"

It was almost suddenly that the codes and brick types burst before his eyes, enticing him to build a new, improved version of The Dog right there. His hands itched to pick up blocks and rearrange them in the correct order, and he hadn't realized he had trailed off and fallen into an almost trance like silence until Lucy griped his shoulder and shook him gently.

He blinked, the world focusing in around him, and he found himself staring into the slightly worried face of his girlfriend.

"Emmet, you okay?" Benny spoke up from beside him, floating around until his was hovering just behind Lucy, the face behind his helmet as worried as Lucy's was.

Emmet forced a smile, "Yeah, just had an idea is all."

Lucy seemed happy with the response and let go of his shoulder, and Benny seemed to shrug and continue to float around in lazy circles.

"Do you want a spaceship dock? You know, for when I visit?"

UniKitty almost grimaced, "No offense Benny, but your spaceship dock wouldn't exactly fit into Cloud Cuckoo Land's atmosphere."

Benny gave a small frown and made a disapproving sound, "What where you saying earlier Emmet?"

Emmet's eyes widened when he remembered, "Oh, right. As I was saying; if you rebuild The Dog first, you can make it the centre of Cloud Cuckoo Land and rebuild the rest of the realm around it. Make it like a monument type of thing."

UniKitty gave a sudden, wide grin, "That's perfect Emmet! If we rebuild it just over there, we can make the realm into a sort of pattern."

Emmet gave a nod, "Exactly; from above-"

"In a spaceship."

"Yes Benny, in a spaceship, it'll look like a pattern and well planned out." Emmet finished, shaking his head with a fond smile at Benny's interruption.

"I have to agree with UniKitty; that's actually a well thought out plan," Lucy added her own thoughts, and Emmet smiled proudly at her, not caring that she slapped his arm playfully and rolled her eyes.

"So we start with The Dog then!" UniKitty cheered and jumped down, making her way to the place where the new Master Builder headquarters would be placed and rebuilt by the end of the day.

Emmet took of the read of the group, Benny zooming past him and laughing as he flew through the air, and Lucy walked just in front of him.

"What colors should we use?" UniKitty spoke up from where she had chosen to place the building, and Emmet opened his mouth to reply.

However, instead of the names of various colours coming from his mouth, he started rambling schematics, and the other three, present Master Builders shared a confused look.

Lucy reacted first, gripping Emmet's shoulder in one hand and spinning him around to face her, "Hey, Emmet! Look at me."

Emmet did as he was told and shook his head, smiling sheepishly, "Sorry; I just had an idea…"

Lucy looked at him, "Again?"

Emmet hesitated, "It was the same idea as before; I just keep getting ideas for ways to improve The Dog; make it better then it was before, you know?"

Lucy gave him a small, amused smile, "I know what you mean; you haven't yet honed your skills."

Emmet looked suddenly embarrassed, but UniKitty saved him by jumping in between the two, "You know how to improve it? Oh, Emmet, you do have amazing plans! You have to tell me every detail that comes to mind, okay?"

Emmet, taken aback by the princess' sudden burst gave a startled nod, and Lucy watched as he followed UniKitty blindly, all the while rambling schematics and plans that UniKitty listened to with earnest.

Benny floated next to her, landing softly and shooting her a smile, "You know, even if Vitruvius did make up the prophecy, he does have a gift with building things."

Lucy rolled her eyes, fond smile gracing her lips, "He really does Benny. He really does."

The two of them shared a look before joining in on rebuilding The Dog, Emmet leading them and shouting any new ideas of schematics that burst before his eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** I gave it my best shot; I'm actually happy with how it came out. Thanks heaps to Sorida for coming up with the request!

Sorry for not updating this past week; I've been sick.

Thanks to the following for reviewing last chapter! There were heaps of you;

**- Edger230** (It's all good; each to their own, right? Thanks for still reading it though, and thanks for saying it was well written! I'm an Emcy fan myself.) :)

**- ArmoredSoul** (I'm an Emcy/Emmetstyle fan, but I do love Construction Cop in an angsty turned fluffy type of setting.) :)

**- ThatOneGuest** (I'm so glad you liked it! I actually really enjoyed writing it and was so happy with the outcome!) :D

**- Anonymous Wolf** (I actually already have one written up to be posted later on! I've had a few people ask for one of those.) :)

**- The Wild West Pyro** (I'm happy you thought it was sweet!) :)

**- Wafflestheninja (**I can do that for you.) :)

**- Fireball107** (Aww, I'm glad you liked it! I've had another request for one, so I'll do it for a later chapter.) :)

**- IWannaBeAnAussie** (I have one waiting to be uploaded later down the track!) :D

**- Derpalicious** (I'm so happy you thought it was perfect!) :D

**- noblegasXenon** (Hehe.) :P

**- Hellokittyparty7 (**I can do that for you; thanks for being direct with your prompt too!) :)

**- A Nonny Mouse Fangirl** (A really angsty one? I can do that with pleasure! Haha, thanks for reviewing; don't worry if you miss a chapter, I really don't mind.) :D

**- LostLyra** (I can do a BennyxWonder Woman one for you.) :)

**- Jilianbean** (I'll type it up for you then!) :)

**- Sol's Darkness** (Yay!) :)

**- PyroPixels** (Thanks for still reading, even if it wasn't your cup of tea.) :)


	13. Chapter 13

Requested By: A Guest and SilverHandwriting (I combined the two to make the chapter longer)

Prompt: First child (Guest) and Son/Daughter going through puberty (SilverHandwriting)

Characters: Emmet, Lucy, Benny, UniKitty

Genre: Family

Rating: K+

* * *

Emmet can still remember when he first held Emma in his arms, the little girl staring up at him with wide, dark eyes behind her eyelashes. The top of her hair was covered in small, thin tuffs of brown hair passed down from her father, and Emmet was instantly wrapped around her little finger.

There had been nothing wrong with the birth, and both mother and daughter were allowed to return home to their little, three bedroom country house they had bought on the outskirts of Bricksburg, Emmet's original, one bedroom apartment no longer having enough room to support the growing family.

They had done her room up in a pale purple – UniKitty had been head of designing the room for the little girl, everyone agreeing that WyldStyle wasn't the most girly of girls – with a white floor. The pink crib was on one corner, a chest of draws and changing table against another wall. The walls were decorated with pictures of butterflies and fairies and Emmet knew that WyldStyle had just bought whatever UniKitty suggested.

They didn't let her sleep in the crib for the first few months, leaving her in a little carrier with a padded bottom, and it never took long for mother or father to climb out of bed and wrap her up in their arms, cooing softly until she fell back asleep.

The first night in her crib had been tiresome, and Emmet had let Lucy sleep the night away, opting to check on his little Emma himself. Hour later, he had found himself still in the rocking chair in her room, staring down at her face with a fond smile as she slept peacefully. Morning had come, the sun shining through her window with a sense of warmth, and Emmet fell into a deep sleep in the chair, Emma still sleeping in his arms, and that was how Lucy had found him hours later.

The first time Lucy had walked was when Lucy had taken her to the park. Emmet was at work at the construction site, and Lucy had decided on taking the little, 9 month year old to the park instead of sitting inside the house like they usually did. She had taken a blanket, placed it down on the ground and let Emma crawl around.

It was almost suddenly that Emma pulled herself to her feet and took a few, short, unstable steps before she crashed onto her bottom, and Lucy had wasted no time in picking her up and grinning proudly at her daughter. Emmet had been both ecstatic and disappointed, and spent the next week until she took another step trying to coax her into doing so.

Her first word had been, to both parents disappointment, 'Pacetip!', and Benny had merely shot the two a smug grin, head raised proudly as both parents glared at him. They didn't glare for long before Emmet spun his girl around, praising her and trying to get her to say 'Daddy' to no avail. Lucy had merely shook her head with a fond smile and returned to her previous job, Benny still smiling his smug smile.

Emma was two when Luke was welcomed into the family, and both parents could easily remembered how jealous the two year old had quickly gotten over the attention Luke was getting. It took numerous weeks and many tantrums for them to finally teach the little girl that she was loved as Luke was, and that they weren't replacing her.

Emma had instantly fallen in love with Luke, and promised to take care of him no matter what.

Emmet had cried on her first day of school, brown hair brushed up into a loose side ponytail, dark gaze almost annoyed at her father's tears.

"I'll be fine Daddy."

Emmet had merely smiled and kissed her forehead, "I know. I love you."

Emma merely gave a small wave and ran off, "Love you too!"

* * *

When Emma was fourteen and Luke was twelve, Benny had showed up one night looking thoroughly annoyed and angry.

It was late afternoon, the sun starting to set and Emmet was busy with dinner, Luke doing his homework at the kitchen table as usual, when the Space Guy had knocked at their front door.

Lucy moved from her spot on the couch, walking past the arched entranceway to the kitchen, and opened the door, instantly coming face to face with an angry Benny and annoyed Emma.

"Benny, Emma, what's the problem?" Lucy heard Emmet put down his appliances in the kitchen, and she felt his arm around her waist within seconds.

Emma refused to look anywhere other than at her feet, eyes mere slits in her face as she scowled.

"Kindly tell your daughter that doing graffiti to the side of my spaceship is off limits," Benny didn't hesitate to push Emma forward, the teen stumbling into the room slightly and crossing her arms against her chest, glaring at her adopted Uncle from behind her brown fringe.

"Of course, thanks man," Emmet let Lucy drag their daughter further into the house as he said he's goodbyes to the blue clad Master Builder, trying not to grin at the sight of the pink words that spread against the side of his blue spaceship.

He breathed a heavy sigh and closed his door, making his way into the kitchen just as Luke walked past, "Where you going bud?"

Luke looked up at him, dark hair pushed away from his face and green eyes slightly wide, "I'm going to go hide into my room while your argument with Emma blows over."

Emmet let Luke walked towards his bedroom, arms filled with homework, and he entered the kitchen to find Emma sitting at the table with her arms crossed and Lucy passing backwards and forth.

"You can't just vandalize someone's belongings Emma!"

Emma groaned, "It's an old spaceship Mum! He can just build another one!"

Emmet shook his head and leaned against the wall, "You know how much Benny loves his spaceship Ems."

Emma rolled her eyes and Lucy turned to face her, "Why would you even think about doing it?"

"Avery said-"

Emmet interrupted, "So if Avery told you to steal Bad Cop's morning croissant you'd do it?"

Emma sighed, "You don't understand Dad. Avery said that he didn't think I'd do it; that he thought I was boring. I was just trying to impress him is all."

Lucy sighed and took a seat at the table, sharing a look with Emmet, "Hun, I know you think Avery is a friend, but-"

"No, Mum, he is a friend. You all think he's not because he wears black and lives alone but that all just a stereotype! He's kind and sweet and far better than any of the other guys in my grade!" Emma sat up straight as Emmet took his own seat at the table.

"We're not judging-"

Emma looked at him incredulously, "Yes! Yes you are, that's all you guys ever do! You want me to be with some new, hotshot Master Builder like you guys but that's not going to happen! Avery and I are close and that's that. He wanted me to graffiti Benny's spaceship and I did… it was a joke, nothing more!"

Emmet sighed and decided to let Lucy handle the rest of the situation, mumbling something about going to help Luke with his homework after checking on dinner.

Lucy waited for Emmet to leave before she spoke up, leaning across the table to grasp one of Emma's shoulders gently, "Ems, I love you. So does your Father, you know that. We just worry. If Avery is as good a friend as you say, okay, we won't stop you from seeing him. But please, next time he tries to get you to do something so, so stupid, use common sense and say no."

Emma looked at her Mum and bit the inside of her lip gently before giving a small nod, "Can I go for a shower?"

Lucy gave a small smile, "Of course. However, tomorrow after school you'll be going straight to Benny's and apologizing."

Emma looked startled, "But Mum-"

"You'll also be cleaning his spaceship without complaint, understood?"

Emma looked like she was going to argue, but groaned and nodded, "Okay, fine. Tomorrow after school I'll do that."

Lucy smiled, "Exactly. Now go have a shower, you smell like Batman after a week in the Batcave."

Emma crinkled her nose, "Ew, thanks Mum."

Lucy winked, "You're welcome."

* * *

**A/N: **I have it stuck in my head that they have two kids, a boy and a girl, the girl named Emma and the boy Luke with a two year age gape; Emma older…. I don't know why, I just do…

Thanks to the following for reviewing last chapter;

**ArmoredSoul** (I agree; the cops would be pretty clueless. Hehe, thanks!)

**edger230** (I did get your request and it's on my list.)

**Alana-Kittychan**(Thankyou!)

**Guest** (No problem.)

**wafflestheninja** (No problem! :) )

**Jilianbean** (Aww, thank you! That means a lot!)

**17blanceri** (That's fine! Thanks for reading this one :D )

**A Nonny Mouse Fangirl** (I hate school...) :P

**Sol's Darkness** (Haha, your prompt is on my list!)

**GoldBree**(I'll type that up for you.) :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Prompt By:** Myself (I was going to post a request today but I had this idea and though why the hell not?)

**Prompt:** Emmet always wondered who his Dad was, but now that he knows, he's not sure he wants to.

**Characters:** Emmet, Business, Lucy

**Genre:** Family, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** T

* * *

"He's… he's my Dad?" There was no mistaking the broken tone in Emmet's voice, and Lucy winced as she reached forward to wrap him up in her arms, his forehead against her shoulder.

For weeks Emmet had been bugging her about finding out whom his real parents were and, even though they hadn't found anything on his Mother, she had found out his Dad. At first, she had recoiled at the idea and refused to let Emmet know, but he had eventually found out that she knew and begged her to tell him.

And now he was in her arms, body rigid in shock and confusion as the thought jumped through his mind.

"He tried to kill me," the words were whispered into her shoulder and she rocked him gently on the spot, head turned so her chin rested on the top of his brown hair.

"I know Babe, I know. But he's good now."

But Emmet shook his head, "But he tried to kill me… he tried to kill his own son."

Lucy didn't answer, pulling away and staring into Emmet's shocked eyes in concern and wonder, "Are you going to talk to him?"

Emmet hesitated before nodding, "I'm going now… are you coming?"

Lucy shook her head, "You need to do this alone Babe. I'll be here if you need."

Emmet nodded, grabbed his keys and left the apartment.

* * *

Octan tower was busy when Emmet arrived, and the nervous feeling in his gut turned to one mixed with anger and anxiety. He forced himself out of the car, almost slamming the door behind him before he made his way inside, pushing the glass doors open with force and pushing through the busy building entrance.

He reached Business' office in less the twenty minutes and his anxiety was suddenly forgotten, replaced with a raging anger that turned his expression dark. Without a second thought he slammed the office doors open.

Business glanced up instantly at him, eyes wide before he realized it was Emmet, and he smiled at the Special, "Oh, it's just you Emmet, how can I-"

"Afternoon, _Dad_," venom spat from Emmet's words as he stood, shaking in anger just before Business' door.

Business' expression turned to one of shock before morphing into one of regret, and he sighed deeply before pushing up from his chair and making his way slowly around the table and towards Emmet, "Look, Emmet, I know what this looks like, but I can explain."

"Well you better start soon because I want answers!"

Business looked wearily at Emmet's angry expression and held up a hand, "It's a long story… do you want to get coffee or…?"

"I want you to tell me why you never told me, not coffee."

Business sighed before nodding and gestured for Emmet to take a seat on one of his comfortable couches in the corner. Before long, the two were sat, Business leaning back in his chair while Emmet sat on the edge of his, almost as though he were ready to lunge at the President.

"When you were born, I was just elected President. Your Mother," Business paused, a fond smile lighting up his face before he spoke once more, "she was beautiful. You have her eyes, actually. She had blond hair – the blondest hair you would've ever seen – and beautiful brown eyes. She loved you and named you Emmet for unknown reasons, but I know she adored you."

Emmet breathed a shaky sigh as the mental image of his Mother flashed before his eyes and he felt his anger wash away, "What happened to her?"

Business looked up at him in sadness before continuing, "She died. You were only three weeks old and so full of life. It was my day off and she had gone up town to collect a small amount of food for that evening's dinner. She was hit on the way home; another, large car ran into hers. She died on impact."

Emmet felt tears burn the corner of his eyes, and he rubbed at them furiously.

"I couldn't look at you; you looked so much like her; you still do," Business was looking at the floor now, tears welling in his own eyes, "So I gave you up. I made it a closed adoption; I never wanted to see you again."

Emmet let a small sob leave his lips before glaring at the older man through his tears, "So that was it? You stopped loving me just like that?"

Business looked him in the eye, regret shining like a beacon, "Quite the opposite Emmet; I loved you far too much to even look at you. You reminded me of her, reminded me that you would grow up with me as a Father, a man who was far too busy running the Universe at the time to look after a child. I wanted you to have a loving family to raise you, rather than a busy man who couldn't do the job properly."

Emmet shook his head, "I would've known you though, and we could've had the odd day together!"

Business didn't say anything at first, wiping away the tears in his eyes with a finger, "I started organizing Bricksburg shortly after you were gone; I wanted order, I wanted the chaos gone. I kept telling myself that if I had of done it sooner, your Mother would still be alive."

Emmet took a shuddering breath and bowed his head, his tears running down his cheeks in rapid waterfalls, "She sounded beautiful."

Business laughed, "She was beautiful and so full of life. Nothing could ever get her down; she was always happy, always smiling. To her, everything was awesome."

Emmet sobbed openly, burying his head in his hands as he cried, his shoulders shaking at the thought of his Mother; the amazing, full of life, beautiful woman he would never meet.

"I loved her so much," Business let out his own pent up sob, and Emmet pushed himself from his chair, wrapping his arms around Business' shoulders and placing his head on the man's shoulder. "I never thought I'd see you again my boy."

Emmet didn't respond and let himself cry, feeling Business' arms wrap around his own shoulders tightly as the man cried himself.

They didn't move until Emmet finally separated the two, both having stopped crying long ago. He smiled weakly at Business, and the President smiled back.

"I know I have a lot to be sorry for but, do you think that maybe we could get coffee? Try and make up for lost years?" there was a hopeful tone to Business' words.

Emmet smiled softly, "I'd like that. Maybe you could tell me more about Mum?"

Business nodded and gave a happy smile.

* * *

**A/N:** Because this has been floating around in my head for, about, a week… Anyway, I continue requests with tomorrow's update. Just as a heads up, I have heaps of requests right now, so anymore made at the moment will be a while in waiting.

Thanks to the following for reviewing last chapter;

**The Wild West Pyro** (Yours is next :) )

**HayaMika** (Now that's a oneshot demanding to be full of feels… of course I'll write it!)

**Edger230** (You're review had me laughing and so happy! Thank you so much!)

**A Nonny Mouse Fangir**l (Fanfiction always steals my HW time too… Omg, you're MetalBeard impersonation had me laughing so much! It was perfect!)

**ArmoredSoul** (Isn't the idea cute? Your poor cat…)

**Wafflestheninja** (hehe, thanks!)


	15. Chapter 15

**Requested By: **The Wild West Pyro

**Prompt: **Emmet and Lucy go on adventures with Johnny Thunder, and Lucy ends up saving Emmet's life.

**Characters: **Emmet, Lucy

**Genre: **Friendship, Adventure

**Rating: **K+

**Note:** So I may have only just seen Mr. Peabody and Sherman and stolen the whole tile idea from it... *scratched head awkwardly* I don't own it though!

* * *

Emmet groaned as he hugged the wall, squeezing his eyes shut and refusing to move from his spot. He could feel Lucy beside him, her arm pressed against his as she stood frozen on the spot.

"If you ever suggest we do this again, I'm staying home," he hissed through his teeth, pressing his back against the wall as hard as he could and he felt her gently slap his arm in annoyance.

"Well why didn't you stay home in the first place?"

"Because you begged for me to come!"

"I never beg!"

"Oh, right! Oh Emmet! Please come on this adventure with me and Johnny Thunder! I promise that they'll be no bad guys around," Emmet rose his voice into a high pitched sound, opening his eyes and pulling a face as he spoke. He barely registered the glare Lucy was sending his way, ignoring the harder slap she sent against his arm.

They fell into a silence when they heard heavy footsteps move past the room they were hiding in, Lucy peering out of the door and into the deserted corridor as the thing turned around a corner, "Good news Emmet, we can leave. Bad news, you're going first."

Before Emmet could reply she pushed him out through the door, the construction worker stumbling and regretting his decision to imitate his girlfriend's voice. He spun around and looked at her in a mixture of anger and shock and she smirked smugly at him as she joined him in the hallway.

"Are you done making fun of me?"

He grumbled a reply and followed as she made her way down the hallway, ducking around a corner and almost running straight into her as she stopped.

"It's a code; we have to step on the right tiles or else."

"Or else what?" Emmet looked at her with raised eyebrows and she shrugged.

"Something painful probably."

He gulped.

She went first, jumping from tile to tile while muttering a sentence that Emmet really didn't understand until she was on the other side, "Your turn Emmet, just step on the ones I stepped on!"

Emmet stared dumbfounded at the tiles, mind drawing a blank as he tried to figure out what ones she had stepped on. He looked up, meeting her face that was rapidly changing to one of disbelief at his oblivious nature, and he took a hesitant step first, wincing until he realized he had stepped on the right one.

With his confidence renewed he quickly made his way across the tiled floor, jumping onto the last tile and grinning at Lucy.

Only, she wasn't smiling back.

Instead, she had one of her palms against her forehead.

It was almost as if on cue that the ground below him started rumbling and he stumbled to the side, falling onto the ground and groaning as his arm slammed into the hard ground below him. Behind him, tiles started dropping and he just noticed how the ceiling – that decided it wanted to be full of sharp, dangerous looking spikes – was reaching down towards him.

So Emmet did the one thing he could do right.

He shouted out in fear.

Lucy groaned and dashed forward, grabbing his forearm in hers and pulled him after her, out of the tiled room, the two rolling to a stop mere meters away as the spiked ceiling made contact with the few remaining tiles that hadn't fallen from the floor.

Emmet breathed heavily, eyes squeezed shut as Lucy pulled away from him, getting to her feet and almost glaring down at him.

"Am I dead?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and kicked his side gently and he opened his eyes, accepting the hand she held out to him to help him to his feet.

"Mate! You're not dead!" Johnny Thunder appeared, hair wild beneath his hat and khaki clothes stained with dirt.

Emmet started at him in shock and spluttered his words before answering properly, "Where were you five minutes ago?"

Johnny looked at them and shrugged, "I was exploring the temple mate. Turns out, it ain't as deserted as we previously thought."

Emmet closed his eyes and groaned.

* * *

**A/N:** So I have that many requests that this story, when all of the requests I have at the moment are posted, will get to 32 chapters… yay :D

Thanks to the following for reviewing last chapter;

**A Nonny Mouse Fangirl** (Thank you! I'm glad you like my own ideas.)

**ArmoredSoul** (This is going to sound bad… but I'm glad I made you need a tissue…)

**SpruceMoose13** (Thank you!)

**Jilianbean** (Haha, I do work a little hard, but I'm on holidays so I'm all good for now.)

**Edger230** (Oh my g.o.s.h. Thank you so much, I'm glad you thought it was genius!)

**Blubbiepie** (I can do that for you.)

**Wafflestheninja** (Thank you!)

**17blanceri** (Thank you, I'm glad you liked it!)

**Pre-Ragnarok** (Thanks for reviewing that chapters you did!)


	16. Chapter 16

**Requested by: **edger230 (I added you're two prompts into one story.)

**Prompts: **Emmet is suspected dead, comes back during the funeral. Emmet proposes.

**Characters:** Everyone, mainly Emmet and Lucy

**Genre: **Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship

**Rating: **T

* * *

Lucy didn't try to hold back her tears as her knees slammed against the ground below her. Her heartbroken sobs tore from her throat as he clutched the ripped and bloodied construction worker's shirt against her chest. She didn't register the hand on her shoulder or Benny's words as he tried to get her to move, because she couldn't. She couldn't focus on anything but the ground before her, the green splattered with blood - _Emmet's_ blood - where she had found his shirt.

It was like watching him jump into the abyss again, her heart shattering into thousands of sharp shards that stabbed into her insides, making her stomach twist in pain as the tears fell down her cheeks. It was worst this time; she didn't have the end of the world taking away her thoughts, distracting her from the prospect that the one she loved was dead.

She didn't know what had happened; Business had warned them of something going wrong in the far corners of Middle Zealand and she and the group – with the added extra of Good Cop/Bad Cop – had joined in. Towards the end of the battle she felt suddenly lighter, the realization that they were winning sinking in.

And then the nearby building had exploded, sending debris raining down and the thick smell of smoke towards her. There were a few screams from the people trapped inside and Emmet – stupid, courageous _Emmet_ – had rushed in, pushing the people out.

Lucy had only just seen the cuts and marks that marred his body before he leapt into the building.

She had helped put out the fire, fear twisting her gut when she realized Emmet hadn't gotten out of the fire with the other survivors. She spent hours lifting burnt beams and tables out of the way, tears rising and falling as she realized that he wasn't inside the building.

That was what lead her to where she was now, finding his shirt and the blood against the ground being the last thing that crushed her heart and dampened her spirits.

"There's no way he could've survive Lucy. We've looked everywhere," Benny had knelt down beside her, looking through his own tears into her eyes and she sucked in a calming breath, nodding various times as though to try and let the idea sink in.

But it wouldn't.

The astronaut eventually dragged her off with the help of Batman, pleading shouts of Emmet's name tearing from her throat in desperation, his name reaching above the trees as she tried, in some way, to get him to come back to her.

She wanted to hold him one more time, feel his arms around her waist. She wanted to taste the coffee that always seemed to linger on his lips.

But that wasn't ever going to happen again and her legs fell out from underneath her as she realized it, Benny and Batman holding her up and dragging her to the Batmobile as her harsh sobs echoed around the quiet town street, the few, remaining Master Builders staring at her with broken looks.

* * *

Emmet brushed his hair out of his eyes as he stood outside the funeral parlor, staring in through the window with a furrowed brow as Lucy took up the microphone. She looked hauntingly beautiful in her long sleeved, knee length black dressed, hair still tied up in the sideways ponytail and her pink and blue streaks faded with grief.

She spoke in a quiet voice, her tone hollow and eyes dry as the words left her lips. He swallowed the thick lump in his throat as he quietly pushed the door open, mentally cursing himself for not arriving sooner to reassure her that he wasn't dead.

He slipped inside, coming to stand at the back next to Bad Cop, who glanced over at him before double taking, glaring at him from behind his sunglasses.

"Kid, if this is some sort of sick joke, I suggest you stop pretending to be Emmet and leave," the threat was whispered harshly at the Special and Emmet rose his hands.

"Bad, it's me, Emmet. Look, it's a long story and I need to see Lucy as soon as possible."

Bad looked him in the eye, noticing the sincerity in his words and gaze before he nodded and gripped his upper arm, "Up you go kid."

Before he could answer Emmet was pushed forward into the centre of the room, Bad Cop calling for Lucy's attention and pointing at Emmet. The whole room turned to look at him with shocked expressions, a mixture of dry and teary eyes staring up at him. He felt his face grow warm and he coughed awkwardly, refusing to look elsewhere but up at his girlfriend who stared down at him with little emotion on her face.

And then she all but ran up to him and he opened his arms as a smile split across his face. He noticed the tears that welled up in the corner of her eyes and his smile vanished when she slapped him hard across the face.

"_Ow_, Lucy!" he brought a hand up to his cheek and stared at her dejectedly as she glared at him. She seemed to be shaking and he wasted no time in letting his arms wrapped around her shoulders, crushing her against his chest as she cried, her sobs sounding through the room as she clung to the fabric of his simple, pale blue shirt.

"You're dead."

"Well… that's actually a long story. You see, I had to get rid of my shirt because it was annoying me being so ripped and bloodied and whatnot, but I fell unconscious a hundred meters or so away under a tree. There was a few orcs coming around the side and I was in no condition to fight, so I hid. Do you know how long it takes to walk between realms? It takes forever," he mumbled his story into her hair, eyes closed as he inhaled the scent of her perfume, his own eyes tearing up as she shook in his arms. "But I assure you; I'm very much alive."

She pulled back and kissed him on the lips and he melted into the kiss, forgetting that he was standing in the middle of a crowded room, letting his arms drop to around her waist as her hands cupped his face gently.

"But your shirt… there was blood."

Emmet winced and pulled back, lifting his shirt up to show ugly bruises and scabbed over gashes that ran down one side, "I'm not the best warrior there is."

Lucy shook her head and glared up at him through her tears, "You have a lot of making up to do."

Emmet hesitated before smiling softly, "Actually, I have the perfect idea."

And that was when he got on one knee, digging into his pocket as she raised a hand to her lips and shook her head in shock.

"Lucy," he took out the ring box and opened it, watching as tears spilled down her cheeks and she sobbed quietly, "Will you marry me?"

She vaulted herself into his arms, knocking them both to the floor and kissing him once more, nodding against his own head as she did so.

"Of course you idiot, it's about time you ask."

They heard UniKitty give an excited squeal from up the front of the room, MetalBeard and Batman grunting about how it was about time they got around to it, Benny gasping as he came up with space themed weddings. Bad Cop merely smirked as he leaned against the wall, Good Cop cheering slighting in the back of his mind.

Lucy ignored the room, smiling down at Emmet as he smiled up at her, the two completely lost to the worlds at they focused on each other and the prospect of being married.

* * *

**A/N:** I do love a happy ending. Gotta run guys; I don't know if I'll update in the next few days. I'm off to the coast but I'll try to update if I have spare time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Requested By:** HayaMikia and a Guest

**Prompts:** **HayaMika:** Benny tells Emmet about Moppy and gets upset and Emmet comforts him.

** Guest:** A Benny and Emmet hurt/comfort

**Characters:** Benny and Emmet

**Genre:** Friendship, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** T

**NOTE:** I'm mixing both scripts a little here HayaMika, so Benny won't seem as… 'mad' as he does in the original script, but still slightly out of it… if that makes any sense..? That also means the whole Moppy thing won't be the exact same either because, well, Emmet's only just finding out.

* * *

"Man, there's nothing like a hot coffee after a day of work in the middle of winter," Emmet crashed into his couch, leaning back and lifting the hot coffee cup to his lips, taking a long draught. Benny nodded from beside him, sipping gently at his coffee as he stared forward.

Emmet glanced at him briefly before sighing and leant forward, gently putting down his coffee cup and leaning back into the chair, arms crossed against his chest, "Okay man, what gives? You're all distant and acting weird."

Benny didn't look up from his coffee cup, grip tightening on the cup and Emmet saw how the soft material of the cup Benny had bought from the coffee shop crunched slightly in his hands.

"If you don't want to talk about it, I can put some TV on; Lucy won't be home for a couple of hours so I'm not making dinner just yet."

Surprisingly, Benny took a deep breath and shook his head, "No, I want to talk about it."

Emmet didn't reply, instead made himself comfortable in his seat and grabbed his coffee cup once more, more for the warmth the cup brought to his hands then for the liquid inside.

"There was one time when I was in space," Benny took a small, calming breath and swallowed thickly, "I was repairing my ship when my helmet first had its crack in it. People tell me I should've died, or gotten Space Madness…" he trailed off and frowned slightly before looking back at Emmet. "But I'm not dead, I'm right here…"

"So?" Emmet was afraid of the answer, shifting slightly as his insides twisted, coffee long forgotten in his hand.

Benny shrugged, "I guess that means I have Space Madness then… right?" he looked almost hopeful as he stared at Emmet and the construction worker smiled through the jarring pain he felt in his chest.

"You're not mad Benny, you're you and there's nothing wrong with you."

Benny nodded to himself more than anything before he continued, "I had a co pilot once."

Emmet raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of conversation and nodded for him to continue, Benny shuddering slightly as he did, "He's name was Moppy. He was really well organized too, but he could get annoying, telling people just how lonely I was in space, trying to get people to talk to me and be my friend."

Emmet listened with a growing sense of sympathy and guilt, the pain in his chest growing as he tried to wonder just how lonely Benny would've been, "And were you? Lonely, I mean?"

Benny nodded rapidly, "Yeah, all the time! I mean, I had Moppy and I know I have you guys now, but I still miss Moppy."

"What was Moppy like?" Emmet smiled at the thought of Benny's co pilot, probably a man around Benny's own age, friendly and carefree in his actions.

"He was a mop."

Emmet's view of the co-pilot crashed around him and he forced himself to not choke and stare at Benny in disbelief. He blinked, raising his coffee cup to his lips and taking a large mouthful as Benny sobbed once and rubbed at his eyes. The words Space Madness ran around the construction worker's mind and he forced them away, taking a small, shuddering breath that Benny didn't notice.

The Special sculled the last of his coffee and threw the empty cup onto the coffee table, scooting over to Benny and wrapping his arms around him in a hug. The Space Guy was crying now, tears falling from behind his cracked mask and down his face.

"Moppy- he was the only one that cared for me when I was alone up there. He was the only one who talked to me," Benny's sobs increased and he dropped his coffee cup, the lukewarm liquid creating a wet, sticky puddle on the floor at his feet.

"He talked like this," Benny raised his voice, talking in the voice Emmet held no doubt he used when he talked as Moppy, "Did you meet my friend Benny? He's the best! But he gets lonely sometimes."

Emmet closed his eyes as he felt an overwhelming sadness clench at his heart and he tightened his arms around his friend – his brother – as Benny leaned into him slightly.

"And he's gone-"

"Benny!" Emmet forced the name out and Benny shifted slightly to look up at him. "He's- he's not gone. He's still with you, you know that. He's probably watching over you-"

"From mop heaven?"

Emmet nodded sullenly, "Yeah, from mop heaven Benny. He's with his friends and family, and he's so proud of you and everything you've done and achieved," his voice caught in his throat and he choked back a concern sob for his friend.

Benny didn't reply, but stared forward at the blank TV, Emmet's strong arms around his shoulders reassuringly, the words echoing in his mind.

"Emmet, do you think we can hold a funeral for him? He was my co-pilot after all."

Emmet nodded briefly, "Just you and me man. We'll take your spaceship into space and hold a private ceremony."

Benny smiled, "I'd like that and I think Moppy would too."

Emmet nodded again, taking a deep breath and letting go of the smaller Master Builder, forcing a happy smile, "I'm sure he would love that."

And if anyone noticed the concerned looks Emmet would send Benny's way, or the soft words they would exchange every now and then, they didn't say anything.

Because they were brothers and not matter how weird either of them acted, the other was always around to pick him back up.

* * *

**A/N**…. Gosh… I think I tore my own heart out writing that… I'm not the biggest know-it-all with the whole Moppy thing, but because I'm combining both scripts, I just killed him off as best as one can kill off a mop… I'm not actually sure if Benny still had him at the end of the original script or not.

*whispers* I have Lucy hair…

Thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter;

katgeek (Aww, don't cry!)

ArmoredSoul (And that's the reaction I wanted!)

Bob-erone (I can surely do that for you!) :)

edger230 (I'm glad you liked it! And yes, I think I did. You were asking if I'd like to look after Scorpio's friend?)

17blanceri (Thank you so much!)

Pre-Ragnarok (Attacking people with torrents of emotions is what I live life for!) :P


	18. Chapter 18

**Requested By;** I think that this was requested awhile ago and somehow didn't make it to my list. It crossed my mind while watching tv. I was like 'Gosh Taylor you can be stupid sometimes! How can you forget to put down a prompt on a sheet of paper when you read it in your emails?'

**Prompt:** The others find out how UniKitty deals with her anger and they try to help

**Characters:** Main group

**Genre:** Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** T (due to the one off use of the word 'jerk'...)

* * *

UniKitty growled as she slammed the door behind her, prancing her way into her living space – made entirely out of pink blocks with different colored furniture – and sat down on the couch, glaring at the TV she rarely used as anger coursed through her system.

She had just had an argument with the Dark Knight, her patience snapping as he made a rather rude comment about Cloud Cuckoo Land that sent her into a fit, yelling insults at the Dark Knight as he yelled insults back.

In the end, Lucy had dragged Batman away, Emmet gently trying to lead UniKitty away before she had snapped and said she was going home, tinged slightly red as she made her way from The Dog and towards her little home on the outskirts of Cloud Cuckoo Land.

She grumbled as she heard a loud knock on the door, ignoring Emmet's concerned shouts of her name and Benny's cheerful additions explaining how almost everyone had had a go at Batman for being a jerk as usual.

She felt hot, angry tears threaten to spill over and she shook her head, forcing them back and continued glaring at the blank TV, tail curled around her and thumping against her couch harshly.

"UniKitty? I know you're in there… I think."

UniKitty had to smile slightly at Emmet's small comment, the Special still a little lacking in his self confidence then she would have liked. But she didn't get off of her seat, still deciding on curling up and trying to control the raging anger that coursed through her system.

She grumbled as she jumped off of the seat and made her way into her room, slamming the door loud enough to ensure that the others knew she was home and hopefully telling them that she wanted to be left alone. She grabbed the blanket she used on cold nights, dragging it back to the lounge room and curling underneath it, burying her head from sight as best as possible, almost as though she was shutting out the world.

* * *

Emmet groaned as he knocked on the door again, Benny floating just behind him and Lucy standing with his free hand in hers. Batman was off to the side, arms crossed against his chest, MetalBeard towering over him and glaring down at the Dark Knight accusingly.

"UniKitty, please, just open up," Emmet pleaded through the door, leaning his forehead against it and sighing in defeat, Lucy squeezing his hand gently and pulling him from the door.

She knew Emmet was far too friendly and rule abiding to actually open the front door to someone's house without invitation, and this was proven right when she opened the door and stepped in, his surprised gasp following her as he informed her of how rude it was to enter someone's house without clearance.

"Calm down Brickowski," she muttered and he followed her in, Benny floating in last while MetalBeard stayed outside – he was much too large to actually fit inside – to watch a sulking Batman.

Lucy, made her way around the small house until she finally entered the lounge-room, eyes resting on the rising and falling form that was hid beneath a purple blanket. She sighed and moved to sit next to it, gently resting a hand on what she guessed to be UniKitty's head judging by the horn, and she felt the form stir slightly underneath her.

"Emmet?"

"Lucy," Lucy replied in a gentle voice, not tearing her gaze from the form as Emmet sat on the ground in front of the couch and Benny floated nearby.

"I thought I locked the door," UniKitty poked her head out from under the blanket, blinking at the light the blanket had blocked out.

Emmet smiled at her from his spot on the ground and shook his head, "Lucy opened it; I tried to warn her but… it's Lucy."

UniKitty smiled weakly before sniffling and Benny floated closer, looking slightly worried as he watched her, "You know, it's okay to cry. We're your friends, we'll help you."

"Thank you," her voice was soft and shook slightly as he sniffled again, a few stray tears leaking from her large eyes. Benny merely nodded and smiled in reply.

"UniKitty," Lucy was quick to address the issue before her, and the princess turned slightly to face her, "why are you under the blanket?"

UniKitty jumped out from underneath it, the purple material falling into Emmet's lap and clashing with the orange of his shirt, "It's what I do when I'm angry; I huddle beneath the blanket until I feel better. Normally it works."

Emmet frowned down at the blanket in his lap, "That's not healthy UniKitty, keeping things bottled up like that."

Benny agreed instantly, "Emmet's right, next time, come and find one of us!"

Lucy was quick to add her own part, "And we'll help you through it. Besides, there's someone outside who wants to help you." She pushed up from the chair and left the house, glaring at the still sulking Dark Knight.

"You get in there now and you apologize," she hissed the words quietly in hope that the Master Builders inside wouldn't hear, and Batman glared at her slightly.

"It's not my fault that Cat has emotional prob-"

Lucy was suddenly in front of him, looking angry and worried all in one, "Batman, get inside and apologize. She buried herself under a blanket to feel better."

Batman didn't reply but felt MetalBeard flick him on the back of the head slightly and he glared up at the pirate, "Fine! I'll go and apologize to the Cat." He grumbled as he walked inside, Lucy following behind.

"Ca- UniKitty," Batman fidgeted on the spot as he watched UniKitty on the couch, Emmet and Benny both adverting their eyes to the floor as he entered.

"Batman?" UniKitty asked with her soft voice, and a pang of guilt stabbed the Dark Knight in the chest.

"I'm – I apologize for what I said earlier," he held his head high as UniKitty smiled, leaping from the chair and almost hitting Emmet in the head as she bounded up to him.

"Oh Batman, I forgive you! You should be nicer about Cloud Cuckoo Land though," she nuzzled his arm slightly and he recoiled at the touch before gently resting a hand on her head awkwardly, trying to offer as much comfort as he could muster.

Lucy sat down on the couch, pulling a face as Emmet lifted the blanket and draped it over his head.

"You know… I can kind of see how this works."

She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics and UniKitty turned to face them before she pulled a face, "Please take that off Emmet; the purple really doesn't go with the orange of your shirt."

Lucy barked a short laugh, the other occupants of the room laughing slightly as Emmet shrugged the blanket off and blushed slightly.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh Emmet… Anyway, I'm back from my little weekend away, so I'll be back to updating daily once again. Happy belated Easter as well guys!

Thanks to the following for reviewing last chapter;

**Wafflestheninja** (Haha, I actually have a BennyxUniKitty one coming up, so I'll combine the two… in other words, you'll get yours pretty soon.)

**Guest** (Well then… *curls up and cries* that's horrible!)

**Draco Mato** (You don't have to review, but thanks for doing so anyway :) Poor Moppy… if I was combing the two different scripts last chapter so I'll pretend that Moppy didn't die that way… I'm glad you like my stories, I seriously love yours!)

**17blanceri** (Hehe, Benny's adorable)

**Wheatley4101** (I didn't mean to kill you….)

**Guest 2** (O.o wow… haha)

**Random guy (**Surely am! That's actually coming up in a few chapters. Sorry for the wait, I have so many requests.)

**A Nonny Mouse Fangirl** (No! Not your heart!)

**Le Anon** (I have another brotherly one coming up soon! I love them as bros. Since I know nothing about Minecraft, I'll do number two. Any setting you want to see the pair in?)

**Edger230** (They're bros, it's as simple as that. Of course I'd be interested!)

**Fantasytree** (Don't worry about not reviewing often; it really does't bother me. Have you got any tips of ending chapters? I've known for a long time that I'm not that good at writing endings, but any tips would be appreciated! Thanks heaps :) )

**BritishWaffleSyrup** (*Stares at review pile in fear before grinning* I haven't drowned so I'll do that for you!)

**Fireball107** (I have one coming up in a few chapters time. Sorry for the wait, I just have so many requests. :) )


	19. Chapter 19

**Requested By:** A Guest

**Prompt:** Galaxy Cop

**Characters:** GCBC, Benny

**Pairing:** Galaxy Cop, Coppernauts, Space Cops, GCBCxBenny, whatever you call this ship

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** T

* * *

It was Benny's pained whimper that brought Bad Cop back to his senses, letting go of the bloodied shirt tangled in his grip. He spun around as the man fell to the floor, wary police officers making their way to his prone form and dragging him to his feet and out of the room.

Bad Cop paid the other officers no attention, kneeling down next to the curled form of his little astronaut, gently picking Benny up with an arm under his knees and behind his neck, cradling the whimpering heap to his chest, pained gasps fogging the glass of Benny's helmet.

Good switched in, being the better comforter of the two, and mumbled small reassurances as he stepped out from the room, instantly making way for his parked police cruiser. He could tell that Benny was on the verge of tears, the smaller man holding back his cries as best he could to impress the cop.

He slid Benny into the passenger seat and knelt down as low as he could, gently unlatching the clasp on the Master Builder's helmet and sliding it off over his head, messy blond hair falling limply into Benny's face. Faded bruises littered one side of his face from where he had been hit, the inside of his helmet forced to slam into his cheek. Good gently ran a hand over the fading bruises, apologizing softly when Benny recoiled at the pressure.

"What'd he want Benny buddy?" his voice was small and gentle, Benny sniffling and giving a small, half hearted shrug that Good knew was a lie. But he was far too worried about Benny's current state of mind to press any further and, forcing the rising anger from Bad down, unzipped his jacket and slipped out of it. He leant back down towards the Master Builder, Benny leaning forward and helping as best he could with shaking hands as Good draped the dark jacket around his shoulders as a form of comfort, zipping the oversized article of clothing up, Benny's arms still inside the dark material.

The astronaut looked suddenly smaller and more vulnerable, and Good wasted no time closing the door and sliding into the driver's seat. He glanced back at Benny, Bad instantly taking over at the embarrassed and pained tears in Benny's eyes. He breathed a rough sigh, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly as he drove them out of the parking lot.

He couldn't quite remember how it had all happened. Benny had begged him all afternoon to take him on patrol with him that night, the Cop eventually cracking when he saw the wide, blue eyes that Benny shot up at him, his bottom lip stuck out in the pout that Bad couldn't resist.

It had all gone downhill when Bad was called to an emergency, the Master Builder ignoring his warning of staying in the car and letting the police handle the emergency. It was what Bad Cop had expected to be a simple robbery; get in, arrest the offender and get out for coffee and doughnuts with his beloved.

But instead the offender had decided on playing it safe, and Bad – along with the other present officers – was forced to open fire, the gunshots attracting the worried astronaut almost instantly. Bad hadn't seen him at first, far too busy in shouting orders and doing his job to recognize the blue figure of his boyfriend until it was too late; the Master Builder roughly held in front of him with a knife against his throat, an unknown suspect standing behind and looking desperate.

It had taken far too long for Bad Cop to find an opening, Benny being the victim of various blows that sent anger coursing through Bad's system in a red hot wave.

And now Benny was curled into the seat beside him, slightly bruised and terrified beyond words, blue eyes wide as he stared forward. Bad could see the tremors that shook the astronaut's arms, and the nicer side of him wanted to pull up on the side of the road and wrap him up in their arms and refuse to let go.

Benny could still feel the knife pressed against the throat area of his spacesuit, the material forced harshly against his throat. He was aware of Bad Cop turning a corner roughly, parking abruptly in the coffee shop parking lot before Good took over once more.

"Ben?"

He raised his gaze, blinking and all but crawling into the cop's lap, feeling the familiar, strong arms he loved with all of his heart wrap around his shoulders once more. The side of his head ached as Good's shoulders pressed against his cheek, and a headache raged from when something had collided with the back of his head harshly.

"This is why you stay in the car love," the words were whispered into his ear softly and he nodded.

"Sorry. I heard gunshots and I was worried," he spoke as clearly as he could, voice shaking slightly. The tremors that coursed through his body lessened slightly and Good leaned back.

"It could've been worse," he smiled gently, pushing Benny's hair out of his face and ghosting a finger over the bruises. Benny didn't move, forcing a deep breath and smiling weakly up at his lover.

"Is Bad angry?"

Good nodded, turning Benny's head so he could gently kiss the blotchy bruises gently, the astronaut still shaking slightly behind his touch.

"I'm sorry."

"We know love," Good tangled a hand in Benny's hair and the Master Builder smiled up at him before leaning back against the steering wheel slightly.

"Can we get ice cream instead? And go home and watch the sci-fi channel?" he looked up hopefully at his boyfriend and Good's smile widened before he kissed Benny softly.

"Sure thing. Are you okay buddy?"

Benny hesitated before nodding, "I'll be fine once I get back to my spaceship show."

Bad switched in instantly, Benny's smile fading slightly as the cop reached out and pulled him in for a tight hug, burying his head in the astronaut's shoulder.

"If you ever scare me like that again love, I'll cancel the sci-fi channel and you'll never see another spaceship show for as long as you live."

Benny gasped, fake horror entering his voice and he laughed softly, "Deal."

"We love you Ben."

"I love you both too. Now can we please go home and watch TV?"

Bad almost smiled as he kissed the top of Benny's head.

* * *

**A/N:** This is, literally, the 12th Galaxy Cop one shot I wrote while trying to find a decent one to post. I'm not 100% happy with this one, because Benny is so out of character until the end, but he was pretty shaken up about the whole ordeal…

Anyway, thanks to the following for reviewing last chapter;

**ArmoredSoul** (Because that would be adorable and I want to see that…)

**Rouge plays mc** (Haha, pretty much!)

**A Nonny Mouse Fangirl** (I fixed your heart? Yes, life complete! *joins party*)

**17blanceri** (I never get overly angry myself, but I do tend you get upset real easy. Thanks :) )

**Edger230 **(Emmet's the biggest dork you could possibly meet and I love him for that. *squeals and hug the dragon as best as possible* Hmm, a name…)

**Guest** (I can do that for you.) :)

**Wafflestheninja** (I wouldn't put it past Lloyd.)


	20. Chapter 20

**Requested By:** Brandon (The oldest of my three younger bros.)

**Prompt:** What if Emmet tried to teach Bad Cop how to build and he subconsciously built a chair?

**Characters:** Emmet, GCBC

**Pairing:** None (unless you wanna pretend this is construction cop, then go ahead.)

**Genre:** Friendship, Humor

**Rating:** K

* * *

Emmet looked up from the blueprints laid out before him as a shadow crossed the table. He and Gail were going over the plans for a new school they were to build in the western side of Bricksburg, where more people were seemingly moving to for unknown reasons after the whole Kragle incident. Emmet guessed it was due to the lack of damage on that side of town.

He frowned, pulling his hard hat down to obscure the sun from his sight, staring confusingly up at the Cop in front of him.

He could tell by the dark sunglasses that it was Bad Cop, the officer standing with hands thrust into the pockets of his jacket as he stared down at the crouching construction worker.

"Bad, is there a problem?"

He felt Gail look between the two, the female construction worker rolling the blueprints up and mumbling an excuse to leave.

"I need... your help Brickowski."

Emmet felt confusion flood his emotions and he scratched the back of his neck, "You're asking me to help you with something?"

"That's what I said Brickowski. Are you in or are you too busy building schools?"

Emmet shook his head, hands falling limp by his side, "No, I'm good. Gail can handle things without me; what are we doing exactly?' he followed the officer as he turned and made his way out of the construction site, his steps rapid.

"I'll tell you later."

Emmet didn't press the issue further, sliding into the police cruiser and sinking into the low seat, strapping himself in and bobbing a knee up and down subconsciously. He tried, numerous times, to reassure himself that he wasn't in trouble; it had only been three months since the Kragle and Duplo incident and he hadn't fully gotten over all the changes, the Cop's change of heart being one of them.

They travelled in silence, Good occasionally switching in and making small talk before Bad took over once more, cutting any decent conversation off abruptly. He pulled up outside of an old factory that produced bricks and Emmet knew off hand that it was closed down and hadn't been used in a good year.

"Uh, Bad, why are we here?"

The cop turned to face him, still gripping the steering wheel tightly and Emmet felt a small flutter of fear in his chest.

"I need you to teach me how to build."

Emmet stuttered, jaw dropping and stared wide eyed at Bad, the cop's words almost uncomprehending in his mind.

"Wha- me?" he frowned and took his hard bat off, dropping it to the ground before running a hand through his hair. "There's better people at this then me Bad."

But Bad shook his head, "Brickowski, I need your help because you have useless ideas."

The Master Builder scoffed, hurt flashing briefly in his eyes and he shifted in his seat, "Gee, thanks."

Good Cop switched in, mentally cursing Bad as he did so, "He didn't mean it like that. He just knows that you understand what it's like to feel useless in this area."

Emmet nodded and opened the door, stepping out of the car and into the summer air outside, "Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

Good wad quick to follow, Bad taking over and following Emmet into the warehouse quietly, letting the Special lead him to the centre of the room, the two surrounded by various types of multiple colored bricks.

"Okay, so, uh, anything in particular?" Emmet spun on the spot, taking in the room before he looked at Bad Cop in curiosity, his voice echoing through the large room as he stared at the officer before him.

"Nope."

"Uh," the sound left Emmet's lips and he scratched his head, casting his gaze around the room quickly before he shrugged, "Just build whatever comes to mind then, I guess."

"That's it? That's all the teaching you're going to do?" Bad Cop dedpanned, staring at him in both confusion and slight annoyance. He hadn't tracked down the Special through every busy construction site for nothing.

Emmet shrugged, "It's really not that hard, I think… but then again, I had to jump into an abyss to get my powers so…"

Bad Cop winced slightly as Emmet's face blanked, the Special staring forward before mentally shaking himself, forcing a grin towards the Cop as he threw out his hands.

"Just build whatever comes to mind!"

And so Bad Cop, feeling slightly self conscious as Emmet took a seat on the ground, those brown eyes watching him as he moved, grabbed as many random pieces as he could before bringing them back to the centre of the room and assembling them as fast as he could.

When he was done he took a step back, staring in disbelief as anger coursed through his systems at the thing he had built.

"So you, uh, build a chair…?" there was a slight question in Emmet's tone and Bad glared at him, the Special raising his hands in defense almost instantly. "Which is totally cool!"

"This is stupid! I wanted to learn how so, if in emergencies, I can build whatever. A chair isn't going to help!" He all but ran forward, kicking the chair and sending it crashing out of a nearby window, missing Emmet by mere meters.

Emmet shrugged, eyes wide as he stared at the now shattered window, "I don't know man, you can kick one pretty well."

Bad Cop glared and Emmet smiled crookedly before shrugging, "You'll get the hang of it. I'll built something for you and show you how it's done."

Bad Cop didn't really know why Emmet even bothered; the Master Builder was moving far too fast for Bad Cop to track his moves and learn anything from it. Emmet was flipping over piles, grabbing pieces and tossing them into the centre of the room until a large pile stood, full of pieces Bad Cop had never seen before.

He watched as Emmet put the pieces together in a flurry of colours and clicking sounds until he took a step back, grinning widely at his creation.

Bad Cop didn't know what to say but forced his jaw back into its correct position, sending an angered glare towards the grinning Special.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's a chair, Brickowski-"

Emmet was quick to interrupt him, "Not just any chair though Bad… a double-decker chair! See, the idea of building something is to take an original object and be creative with-" he was cut off, his eyes widening comically as Bad sent the chair careening towards him and he screamed, jumping out of the way and into a large pile of bricks. "Maybe we should move away from chairs?"

"Good idea Brickowski."

* * *

**A/N:** Because Bad always thinks about chairs – even if he doesn't realize it – and Emmet has a weird fascination for double decker things… Anyway, back to requests tomorrow! I just fell in love with this idea and had to write it.

Thanks to the following for reviewing last chapter;

**LastOneOut** (I'll do more Galaxy Cop.) :)

**ArmoredSoul** (I absolutely love overprotective GCBC.)

**Edger230** (I'll name him Smaug after the dragon from The Hobbit! :D

**The Wild West Pyro** (That would make poor Benny cry…)

**Hellokittyparty7** (Really? Hmm, okay then.) :P

**Mcbasilrocks** (Omg, yes! That's an amazing idea! I'll do it for you.) :)

**Wafflestheninja** (I actually thing I have a Lloyd chapter coming up soon…)


	21. Chapter 21

**Requested By: **Random Guy (I think…)

**Prompt: **Emmet gets sick and Lucy has to look after him

**Characters: **Emmet, Lucy

**Pairing: **Emmetstyle, Emcy

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance

**Rating: **K+

* * *

"The _idiot_!" Lucy didn't understand what had compelled Emmet to work as hard as he did; the construction worker giving up the majority of his spare time to help anyone who asked for it. She knew – and loved it about him – that he was a dedicated and loyal worker who would do anything to help those who needed it. She also knew he was the same on a construction site.

So when she had gotten the call that Emmet had fainted – of all things – on the site, a part of her wasn't surprised. It was the hottest day Bricksburg had seen in years and she knew that, if someone had needed his help that much on the site, he would've thrown out every bottle of water and option of shade possible just to help the person out.

And that was why she was marching through the construction site, wearing only a black singlet and white shorts – it was far too hot for her usual hood and pants – until she reached the closed off, unfinished building where they were keeping Emmet until they deemed him moveable.

She pushed past the large tarp that was strung up to block the sun's rays from entering the half finished room, worried gaze instantly finding the crumpled figure of her boyfriend against the back wall. Both Frank the foreman and Gail were milling about, Gail holding a wet cloth to Emmet's forehead while Frank stood off to the side, blocking the view of any curious worker that happened to pass by the tent.

"What happened?" Lucy felt her knees collide with the ground beside Emmet and she took the damp rag Gail was offering her, gently dipping it in the bucket of water beside her before setting it on the skin of Emmet's forehead.

"He was helping me plan the garden when he started acting weird. He was swaying and mumbling his answers almost like he was confused. That was when he fainted," Gail got to her feet, taking a small step away from the two and giving them space.

Lucy sighed and lifted her free hand up to his cheek, gently feeling just how hot he really was. And he was hot; his skin burning under her hand and she quickly pulled it away, frowning in concern before she glanced at Gail and Frank. They both seemed to understand and left the room, Frank's booming voice warning anyone who was willing to enter the area not too.

Lucy pulled the rag away and set it on the rim of the bucket before moving her hands to Emmet's vest, pushing it past his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor behind him. She unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it apart and grabbing the rag once more, wetting it with the cold liquid before squeezing it above his chest, watching with a small amount of hope that the cold water against his chest would cool him down somewhat.

She rewet the rag once more before placing it back on his forehead, using her free hand to push his sweaty, tangled hair away from his face.

"C'mon Emmet, wake up for me," she whispered the words, her free hand resting in his damp hair.

"L-Lucy?" Emmet stirred, shifting slightly and groaning as he blinked, brown eyes opening and staring at her in confusion. "Wha- I was with Gail…?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "And you fainted. You _idiot_, have you had _any_ water at all today?"

Emmet didn't answer, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes as she replaced the rag with a wetter version once more. He raised one of his own hands, gently laying it over hers.

"You need to drink something," Lucy mumbled and looked around. She saw one of Gail's water bottles – she knew it was the female construction worker's because of the neatly scrawled name on one side – and she scrambled to pick it up, quickly uncapping it and lifting it to Emmet's lips.

"Drink."

Emmet opened an eye and pulled an embarrassed face before he greedily gulped down the water, moaning in disappointment when Lucy pulled the bottle away, "I was drinking that."

"If you drink too much at first it'll make you sick. Small sips at a time, okay?" she capped the bottle and leaned against the wall beside him, his head instantly finding her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled the words almost incoherently into her shoulder and she smiled softly, wrapping one of her arms around his own shoulders and pulling him against her, his skin flushed and hot against hers.

"Just promise me you'll drink more water."

"Fine."

"And you're not working tomorrow."

Emmet's eyes widened comically and he spluttered before he managed to spit out a one worded response, "Why?"

Lucy shot him a look, "You _fainted_. I'm keeping you home until I'm positive you know how to drink water by yourself."

Emmet groaned and closed his eyes, willing away the sudden dizzy spell that washed over him as he leaned into her side. He felt his heart flutter at her concern and he smiled despite himself, catching the way her arm tightened around his shoulders.

"I love you Emmet," she moved so she had her face buried in his hair and he laughed softly, almost tiredly before answering.

"Love you too Lucy."

And they didn't move until she was positive he could stand and make it to her car on his own.

* * *

**A/N:** Gosh… I'm having so much trouble writing these one shot lately *shouts in frustration and punches a wall* I think that helped a bit.

_**IMPORTANT:**_ I won't be accepting requests for the next little while, only because I have so many and I think I'm starting to drown in them. Thanks guys! I will be accepting them in a little while once more though.

Thanks to the following for reviewing last chapter;

**ArmoredSoul** (I think he'd be able to do it if it was absolutely necessary, but then when he tried again later at home or something he'd fail and get frustrated and confused…)

**Katgeek** (Yay!) :)

**The Wild West Pyro** (You're review had me laughing.) :)

**A Nonny Mouse Fangirl** (When you say 'beau' do you mean past girlfriend or something? Just asking :) )

**17blanceri **(That's fine, I understand. I've been wanting to do a de-aged Emmet one shot for ages, so I'll definitely do that for you!)

**Edger230** (I'm glad it was awesome. Why of course, I'd love to join you. *jumps on Smaug*)

**Wafflestheninja** (Now that's something I want to see.)

**Rcdapikachu** (I can do that for you, but it will be a while it waiting. Yours is actually the alst request I'll be accepting for awhile.) :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Requested By:** 17blanceri and wafflestheninja

**Prompts:** _17blanceri:_ BennyxUniKitty

_ Wafflestheninja:_ Humanised BennyxUniKitty

**Main Characters:** Benny, UniKitty

**Pairing:** BennyxUniKitty (does the pairing have a name?)

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** K+

* * *

The first time Benny saw her was when he had first arrived at Cloud Cuckoo Land for the unveiling of the Special. She was a pretty girl; light skin and light pink hair tied up in a high, bouncy ponytail that curled slightly at the end. She wore a little make-up – complimentary lipstick and a little eye liner – but nothing that was too noticeable, and he liked it. And he didn't care that she was wearing a bright pink dress with turquoise tights and yellow flat shoes that, on any other person, wouldn't have worked but somehow did so perfectly on her.

But he was Benny and, despite what some might say, he was a little shy when it came to making friends. So he didn't say hello, instead floating past quickly, dressed in his blue spacesuit until he reached The Dog and found his seat.

And then she had entered The Dog, the supposed Special behind her, a spring in her step as she lead the group of four inside. She was accompanied by a darker skinned girl dressed in black jeans, boots and hood, a young man in a construction worker's uniform with neatly combed brown hair, a man dressed all in black and a dark skinned, long white bearded man he knew instantly to be Vitruvius.

She had a pretty voice; light and so full of hope and positivity that he wanted to hear more of it, his heart sinking when she stopped explaining The Dog to the construction worker. Not that he was listening to their conversation, of course.

Emmet, as he introduced himself, had stepped up, given a speech that not only confused Benny but crushed the image in his head of what he had expected the Special to be. And then they were under attack, people running and screaming and trying desperately to fight off the army at their doors.

And in Benny's mind, nothing mattered omore then saving the pretty, pink haired, bright wearing girl he had almost instantly fallen in love with.

As time and the mission steadily moved on, he found out two things. One, Emmet was actually a pretty cool dude who was just misunderstood and needed to be listened to once in a while (and he and WyldStyle would totally make a cute couple,) and two, that UniKitty – he didn't care that her name was strange because it seemed to fit her so perfectly – was a cute, quirky person that he wanted to get to know even better.

But then the last battle had happened, their plan had failed and they had been captured. Emmet had jumped into the abyss, WyldStyle's heart wrenching shout of his name freezing his own heart in his chest as he watched the space where Emmet – his _friend_ – had stood only moments ago. And suddenly they were free and he was on the ground next to UniKitty, helping her to her feet and staring into her eyes – they were such a pretty shade of blue – and he knew, almost instantly, that he was in love with the fun loving, normally happy girl before him.

The last battle had commenced and he was fighting, trying desperately to keep UniKitty in his sight as he drove his spaceship and fought the bad guys. And then she had raged and he finally saw the part of her that she tried to keep from everyone else, her clothes seemingly changing into dark, more menacing shades then what they were originally as she leaped forward, the pink of her hair turning a bright, fiery red as she did so.

But he didn't care, because he had fallen for her and he himself had his own – spaceship addicted – quirks that she didn't care about.

It wasn't until after the battle and Emmet and WyldStyle – or Lucy – had finally realized they were made for each other, the two holding hands and smiling goofy grins at each other. Batman was standing off to the side, glaring at Green Lantern as he buzzed around both him and Superman. MetalBeard was cheering loudly and UniKitty stood nearby, grinning and clapping lightly as she did, hair back to pink and her colors back to their bright, happy colours.

His eyes met hers and he smiled, her grin fading into a happy, beautiful smile he wanted to see every day and she ran up to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and he hugged her back, his own space suit clad arms wrapping around her waist, their happy laughs sounding around them as they embraced.

They saw each other more often after that; UniKitty always with pink hair and brightly colored clothes and Benny always in blue shirts and jeans unless he needed his spacesuit. He took her for spaceship rides and she took him for walks and strolls that he wouldn't trade for the world. He helped her build back her town and through any lasting anger she felt from time to time and she helped him in those moments when he felt alone and trapped.

It was the fifth date – yes, they were finally dating and Benny had never been happier – when they kissed. They were at her house, wrapping up in blankets and watching old reruns of Doctor Who, UniKitty oblivious to what was going on but happy to watch it if it made Benny happy.

She was playing with the blond hair at the back of his head, her thin fingers – with rainbow painted fingernails – curling into the soft hair softly and she leaned against him. Almost instantly he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer and laughing when she gave that sweet sounding giggle he loved so much.

It only took once glance between their equally blue gazes before they kissed, her strawberry lip gloss mixing with the vanilla ice-cream taste that lingered on his lips. They pulled apart, giddy and smiling up at each other, totally oblivious to the Doctor on the small TV.

Because they had each other and not even a spaceship could bring the two apart.

And Benny knew, without a doubt, that he was in love.

And she was too.

* * *

**A/N:** …. I love this chapter… And I think I'm starting to ship these two. Anyway, in my mind, UniKitty's a pretty girl who wears a little makeup and wears bright, colorful clothes… kinda like how Luna is depicted in the Harry Potter movies! But with pale pink hair that changes to red when she gets angry.

Thanks to the following for reviewing last chapter;

**The Wild West Pyro** (I'm guessing you like canon ships…)

**Random Guy** (I'm glad you liked it!) :D

**Ike11 **(Haha, thanks for the reviewing the chapters you did!)

**Edger230** (What about a nice, relaxing island where my three annoying brothers can't find me? Haha.) :P

**Guest **(I actually have a couple of their kids coming up from past requests, so you'll see more of Emma and Luke.)

**ArmoredSoul** (He is adorable.)

**Blubbiepie **(Your heart melted and your still alive?) :O

**Wafflestheninja** (Yep, I'd definitely pay to see that happen!)

**Someone** (If you still want that when I'm accepting requests I'll add it to my list; I'm not at the moment because of the large amount I have.)

**17banceri** (Haha, thanks!)

**Teddi 8347** (Don't be sorry! I love that I'm drowning, because that means people are reading and want me to continue! It won't be that long; I just want to get the odd twenty I still have to type up typed up and a few posted is all. I'm glad you like these stories!)

**Rcdapikachu** (No problem!)

**A Nonny Mouse Fangirl** (Yeah, I can't imagine him saying that no that you say it… haha.)


	23. Chapter 23

**Requested By:** Magic

**Prompt:** Commitment issues, afraid of hurting Lucy.

**Characters:** Emmet, Lucy

**Pairing:** Emcy, Emmetstyle

**Genre:** Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** T

* * *

Lucy felt the anger in her gut double as she marched up the stairs to Emmet's front door, not bothering with knocking before she swung it open. The end of her long, simple black dress fluttered around her knees with the motion and she scowled, moving into the kitchen and slamming the door behind her. She didn't care that it was dark inside, or that Emmet could probably be asleep in bed, because her heart ached and her gut swelled in fury and Emmet needed to see just how upset he had made her.

She stormed into the living room, flicking the light on and her anger faded almost instantly, the emotion over run with concern when she found Emmet, the construction worker sitting with his head in his hands, previously combed hair messy as his hands ran through it, normal uniform replaced with a blue, button up shirt and black dress pants.

"Emmet?"

He looked up almost instantly, eyes widening and he forced a smile, not moving from his spot, "Lucy, hey! I- I was coming, honestly, I just-" he trailed off and gestured uselessly with a hand, the smile slipping from his face as he did so.

"Really? You left me sitting at the restaurant by myself for over an hour Emmet," she all but spat the words out, anger returning as she glared at the man in front of her.

And she watched, the pain in her heart increasing as his expression turned to one of regret and self hate, the construction worker stumbling to his feet and raising his hands to gently pull at his hair, "I'm sorry Lucy, I really am but-" he trailed off once more, looking around the room for a way to escape the predicament he had gotten himself into.

"But what Emmet," she wasn't angry any more, finally realizing that something was wrong with her boyfriend and she took a step forward, grabbing one of his hands lightly in hers and gently prying it from his hair, "You can tell me babe."

"I'm scared," the words were whispered but she heard them and she heard the way his heart broke.

"Of what? There's nothing to be scared of."

"Of you," he took a wary step back as her face blanked and she started up at him in question. "I'm terrified of- of hurting you somehow. I don't know how and I know I wouldn't on purpose but- I just am."

She could see how agitated he was and she forced him into her arms, wrapping him up in the embrace and rocking them softly on the spot, "You couldn't hurt me if you tried."

"But I did! Tonight, you thought I just didn't show up because I didn't want to but I did so, _so_ bad but I was terrified of doing something wrong," he choked back his sobs, forcing himself to be quiet after he had mumbled the words into her shoulder.

"Everyone gets scared Emmet. We'll get through this, I promise," she turned her head so her lips were against his ear to make sure he heard her words.

He leaned away from her, staring hopefully into her eyes and a thought crossed her mind that scared her, "And I won't ever leave you, so you don't need to be scared of being abandoned or rejected ever again."

It was an instant reaction when his face took on a look of relief and he hugged her tightly, small, pent up sobs escaping as he did so. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her hands playing with back of his hair gently as she rocked them.

She had heard numerous stories of people with commitment issues for various reasons and it made her all the more determined to prove to Emmet that she loved him with all her heart.

Because, by god had he suffered enough rejection for one life time.

* * *

**A/N:** Here, have another one because the one above was so short :)

**Requested By:** Various people

**Prompt: **Construction Cop! (One person wanted angsty, angsty, ansgty Construction Cop.)

**Characters:** GCBC, Emmet

**Paring:** Construction Cop

**Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Rating:** T

* * *

Emmet didn't know what had started the attack; he just knew that he was suddenly in the back corner of his bedroom, knees against his chest and hands in his hair. He squeezed his eyes shut, hiding the brown orbs from the pressing darkness of the night; his breathing coming out in rapid, desperate gasps that were occasionally interrupted with a body racking sob that tore from his throat. His palms were sweaty and fisted tightly into his brown hair, pulling harshly at the strands woven around his fingers.

His phone vibrated from its position on the floor next to him where he had dropped it.

_I'm not sure he's the Special._

The mocking words came from the voice that belonged to Lucy, filling his mind with the taunting words and wrapping his heart in a blanket of anguish. They tore at his pride, at his confidence and self-belief, tearing them to shreds and leaving pity and hatred in their wake.

_You are so disappointing... on so many levels._ Batman's voice was quick to join in, the harsh gruffness of the words quickly to sound after the sickly sweet ones of Lucy.

Emmet gave a desperate cry, bringing his hands down to claw over his ears, willing away the taunting voices. He rocked himself back and forth, head pressed into the tops of his knees hard enough to leave marks on his forehead.

His phone vibrated once more.

_No matter how unspecial I am, you are a thousand billion times more unspecial then me!__  
_  
Business' words brought a venom with them that bit hard and Emmet launched himself to his feet, strangled cry tearing from his parched throat. He sobbed hysterically as he stumbled blindly around his apartment, reaching for his bookcase of instructions. He filtered through them, throwing useless booklets to the side or over his shoulder, desperation radiating off of him in waves. His eyes shone with unshed tears, cheeks coated and cracked with the ones that had fallen from his broken gaze.

His hand latched around the instructions for being happy and he flipped it to the first page, reading the words he knew off by heart but still needing the odd comfort the words brought him.

_You are literally the worst leader I have ever met._

He forced himself to take a deep breath, doing as the printed words said, only for it to come out shaky and wet. He shouted in rage and depression, throwing the booklet at a nearby wall and stumbling backwards, eyes searching the room for something to help him.

Something to make him _him_ again.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Bad Cop was standing in his kitchen, staring at the distraught Master Builder with a sense of concern. He didn't waste any time in rushing forward, arms encircling Emmet's waist, dragging him backwards to the couch and falling onto the furniture. He shifted the construction worker so he was facing him, bringing Emmet's head down onto his shoulder, his hand staying on the brown haired head as his other arm wrapped around Emmet's waist, keeping him firmly against his chest.

"Love, just breathe; you need to breathe." Bad Cop was acting as gentle as he could, still not willing to let Good take over in reassuring the Special in his arms.

He didn't want Emmet out of his sight in his current state.

Emmet's cries were loud and harsh into Bad's shoulder and the cop shifted slightly so his face was tilted towards Emmet's, "Breathe Emmet. C'mon, just breathe."

Bad's voice brought a reassuring calm with it, washing over Emmet and dragging him slowly out of his fit. He forced himself to take deep breaths, focusing on the comforting words that came from his lover over the harsh, repetitive voices in his head.

"Tell me what's wrong."

Emmet almost whimpered as he shifted, wrapping his arms around Bad's neck in a tight embrace, "They won't leave- leave me alone."

"Who won't?"

"The- the voices. Lucy's and Bat- Batman's. And Business'," Emmet sniffled and sobbed once more, leaning back to look into Bad's eyes with a broken gaze. "They keep reminding me I wasn't Special."

Good finally took over and instantly pulled Emmet back to his cheat, rocking them both slightly on the couch, "They didn't mean it! Really! They were just memories of when they weren't sure; they're your friends now."

Emmet shook his head and his shoulders shook as he cried again, "You don't understand; I'm not special! I'm an average, normal, everyday, stupid, worthless-"

"Now don't you dare go calling yourself those things! You know it's not true! I didn't fall in love with a boring person like that," Good pushed Emmet away from him, forcing the construction worker to look him in the eye, wiping away a few stray tears as he did so.

"You didn't?"

Good shook his head, "I fell in love with a brave, strong, wonderfully talented Master Builder who surprises me each and every day."

Emmet reached up to rub his eyes with a hand and gave the cop a tentative smile, "Thanks Good."

Good was about to reply when Bad took over, the man instantly leaning up to capture Emmet's lips in a soft and reassuring kiss, "So did I."

It was rare when Bad Cop managed to say - or infer - something sweet without stumbling over his words and Emmet smiled softly, moving to lean against the cop's broad chest, his lover's strong arms wrapping around him in a hug.

Emmet knew he wasn't a hundred percent better; he'd still have his moments where he longed for his instructions or his doubts and fears would overwhelm him once more.

But he had his lovers waiting, arms open and ready for when he needed them.

He was positive he'd do the same for them when they needed it.

And GCBC was adamant that whenever Emmet unexplainably stopped replying to his text messages after they sensed something was wrong; they'd always show up.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, so I gave you two because the first one was so short and I know not a lot of people read Construction Cop (which I've had written for ages and was originally on Tumblr, so I didn't steal it,) as much as Emcy/Emmetstyle, so if I post them at the same time, they still get something to read instead too :)

Thanks to the following for reviewing last chapter;

**Someone** (Okay! No problem.)

**Edger230** (I think I got atleast three different ship names… haha. I wear my Emmet keychain as a necklace, he comes everywhere with me!)

**PinkiePie** (I'll add it to my list if you still want it when I'm accepting requests.) :)

**The Wild West Pyro** ( :) )

**AnimeKitten47** (It's easier to write too.)

**17blanceri** (Haha, I'm glad you liked it!)

**A Nonny Mouse Fangirl** (Yep… I can't imagine Vitruvius saying it…)

**Teddi 8347** (Already replied via PM.) :P

**ArmoedSoul **(Thank you :) That was definitely a confidence boost!)

**Wafflestheninja** (I agree with the car ear headband and now I'm kicking myself for not thinking of that earlier…)

**Rcdapikachu** (Spam D: Haha, s'all good! You're oneshot will be a little while in waiting because I go down my list of prompts in order that I get them. But I've managed to combine a whole bunch of similar requests into one, so it won't be overly long. Sorry for the wait.) :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Requested By: **HelloKittyParty7 and LostLyra

**Prompts: **

_**HelloKittyParty7: **_Benny, UniKitty (friendship) walk in park, Benny's love interest takes him away

_**LostLyra: **_Benny x Wonderwoman (I gave her my best go, I've never written her before.)

**Characters: **Benny, UniKitty, Wonder Woman(Diana)

**Pairing: **Benny x Wonder Woman(Diana)

**Genre: **Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Rating: **K+

* * *

Benny didn't live in Bricksburg and he knew that UniKitty had a small house on the outskirts of Cloud Cuckoo Land where she could go and rest when she needed too. But that didn't stop the two from meeting in one of Bricksburg's biggest parks and going for a walk.

The two had become almost siblings since the 'Kragle' and 'Duplo' fiascos and often founds themselves meeting up for lunch or walks just to simply catch up. Sure, they saw each other weekly at the Master Builder meetings, but they were generally spent listening to long, boring speeches that Benny either fell asleep with or ended up giggling with Emmet behind their hands about something someone had said.

It was a nice park; big and secluded, shaded by the large trees that towered over the walk path. In one corner there was a nice picnic place and a kids playground for the families of the large city while the rest of the park was made up of walking tracks.

"You know, I really like days like this where you can just relax," UniKitty spoke up from beside Benny and he smiled at her words, floating gently after the princess.

"The only thing it needs is a spaceship and it'd be perfect," he grinned as she rolled her eyes, receiving the same, playful glare she always shot him when he brought up the subject of spaceships.

"Oh! I had this idea for Cloud Cuckoo Land-" UniKitty's enthusiastic burst almost instantly interested him and he landed beside her, walking slowly as she babbled on with her plans for a new section of her home realm.

She was still talking when they rounded a corner and a dark haired jogger managed to catch Benny's attention. Almost instantly he grinned and waved her over, the woman spotting him and smiling as she made her way towards him.

Benny didn't realize that UniKitty had continued moving forward, still talking without him.

"Diana, hey!" he grinned as she stopped before him, noticing how her usual down hairstyle was replaced with a high and messy ponytail.

"Hey Ben" she grinned and rested her hands on her hips, "I thought there was a marathon on TV you were watching today?"

Benny shrugged, "Yeah, I got bored. Weren't you at a Justice League meeting?"

Diana rolled her eyes and lead him to a seat nearby, the two sitting down next to each other, their thighs pressed together, "Superman almost lost it at Green Lantern again; we decided on having a break for an hour or so."

Benny smiled and leaned against her, one of her strong arms instantly wrapping around his shoulders as she pressed a kiss to the top of his blond head. He hummed and closed his eyes, letting her rake one of her hands through his hair. He had decided on not wearing his helmet that day.

"We should go out for dinner tonight," he shifted so he could smile up at her, her soft smile sending his heart into a fluttering mess.

"I agree. Somewhere fancy," she giggled as he pulled a face; Benny hated wearing a suit, "or you could just take me somewhere in one of your spaceships."

It was Benny's excited gasp that changed her soft smile into a happy grin, Benny instantly reaching up to kiss her gently before leaning back, "That's an amazing idea! I knew there was a reason I loved you!"

Diana smiled as he pulled away from her, his expression turning into a frown slowly, "You alright Ben?"

He turned to looked at her, frown still in place and she felt suddenly worried, "I was with UniKitty a moment ago."

She raised one of her eyebrows and leaned back, "And you left her without saying something?"

Benny stumbled to his feet and shook his head, "No, I- I thought she was here…"

"Ben," Diana got to her feet, grabbing one of his hands in hers and squeezing it, "Go and find her and apologize. I'll see you tonight." Benny didn't say anything as she leaned up and kissed his cheek, giving his hand another small squeeze before she jogged off.

Benny ran, mentally cursing himself as he turned the winding track he and UniKitty had been walking on, all the while keeping an eye open for the familiar, pink princess he was suppose to be with. He eventually found her curled up under one of the largest trees, looking slightly upset as she watched people walk past.

"UniKitty!" he ran up to her, her expression turning to one of anger as she caught sight of him.

"You left me!" she was on her feet, glaring at him as best she could and he noticed how she was tinged slightly red.

"I know, I'm sorry. I ran into Diana and I didn't realize you were gone," he shifted awkwardly on the spot as she glared at him, wanting to hug her as best as he could to reassure her that they were still friends.

When UniKitty's anger subsided and a sad expression took hold he frowned, taking a small step forward and gently resting a head on her head as he peered into her sad eyes, "UniKitty? Are you okay?"

"Is she stealing our friendship?"

Benny was shocked into silence and he took a deep breath before he mentally shook himself. He smiled, "Of course not! I love her but I love you too. You're a sister to me!"

"Like Emmet's your brother?"

Benny grinned, "Just like Emmet's my brother."

UniKitty smiled and nuzzled him gently, Benny kneeling down and hugging her as best as he could, grinning as she laughed softly.

"Sorry, I was being stupid-" she mumbled the words softly and he shook his head.

"No, I should be sorry. In fact, I shouldn't be allowed my spaceship after all this."

UniKitty pulled away and grinned slyly, "That's true; I'm sure Diana would agree too."

Benny had been joking and he suddenly glared down at her, UniKitty laughing and walking away as he did. He ran to catch up to her, "I was joking!"

UniKitty only laughed.

* * *

**Important A/N:** Okay, guys, I'm going to list a few rules that will apply to the next few chapters.

**One)** Put everything you want to say into one review.

**Two)** I'm not accepting requests at the moment. I will be soon though.

**Three) **No OC's. I'm not a fan of OC's unless they're minor characters and necessary.

**Four)** Make sure I can understand what you say in the reviews; a whole bunch of letters really isn't anything but confusing.

Thanks guys!

On a happier, note; we hit 200 reviews and I didn't even realize it! Gah, I'm so happy :D

I also got 18 reviews last chapter, so I'm going to skip review responses because of that and my A/N is so long. But be assured, I seriously love each and every one of you who leave a review :) It makes my day when my phone buzzes with an email because I got a new review :)

To 17blanceri's question: Green Lantern would have to be my favorite sub character. Don't ask why, he just is :P


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** So for the next five updates I'll be doing an arc/series of connected one shots that I talked about with Teddi 8347. It'll basically be a Father!Business Son!Emmet series :) With some additions of Emma and Luke (who seem to be popular with a couple of people…) It does go with the other Father Business oneshot I wrote earlier.

**Part One: **Emmet and Business decided to keep their relation secret, but it somehow got out. Now they have to deal with everyone's reactions.

**Characters:** All of the main cast

**Pairing: **Emmetstyle

**Genre: **Family, Friendship

**Rating: **K

* * *

It was decided upon by both Business and Emmet that the knowledge of their relation would be kept between the two; both slightly scared about the reactions the realms would have. It was Business who suggested it first and Emmet had agreed almost instantly, the Special slightly scared about his friends leaving him if they found out the ex-baddie was actually his father.

But if any workplace is good at something, it's gossip. So when Business started getting strange looks the moment he walked into the lunch room or down the halls, he knew something was wrong or some type of scandal was being shared between his employees.

It wasn't until a late Thursday afternoon, the third week in a row he'd been getting knowing looks from just about everyone when he finally asked someone about it.

"Sir, we know about you and Emmet."

"Oh," the President had only been able to muster a simple reply, the employee pushing past the shocked leader, leaving him in the hallway with a thousand thoughts buzzing through his mind. It was then that he decided the world needed to know from him rather than a bunch of employees that let the secret slip out.

And that was why he and Emmet – who was slightly angry at the secret being let out – were both cornered in Business' office, Emmet's main group of friends glaring at them in shock and confusion.

Lucy – being the one who first told Emmet after she had found out for him – was the only one who wasn't shouting questions, standing still while shooting Emmet a sympathetic look.

"Look, I can explain," Business all but shouted the words, his hands held out in front of him. He could see Emmet shift awkwardly from beside him and he quickly shot a small, reassuring smile his way.

"Ye better explain," MetalBeard was arguably the angriest of the lot, glaring down at both President and Special intensely.

"What I said was true; Emmet is, in fact, my biological son-"

"Who ye tried ter kill!" MetalBeard cut the President off, Business finally realizing that he wasn't angry at Emmet but just worried about his safety.

Emmet winced and glanced at the pirate, "That's forgiven MetalBeard; Business has chang-"

Batman snorted, "See? It's not true, he doesn't even call him Dad."

Lucy sighed and rubbed her face, "Guys, it's really not that hard to understand. They're biologically related and are just getting to know each other. Just let them do what they want."

"It's nice ter know ye want the lad seeing his near murderer," MetalBeard directed the words towards the female Master Builder and Lucy frowned.

"It's not-"

"Guys!" UniKitty jumped in, looking slightly red as she did so, "We should let Business explain himself. Arguing isn't going to help."

"Exactly; for all we know, this is all a huge misunderstanding!" Benny shouted his addition from his position near the ceiling where he floated softly, grinning down at the blushing Special who was still not use to being the centre of attention.

Business rolled his eyes and fell into the seat behind his desk with a heavy sigh, "Thank you. Now, if you'll let me explain, I'll tell you the _whole_ story. When Emmet was three weeks old his- his Mother died."

Business paused and swallowed the sudden lump that formed in his throat, glancing quickly at Emmet as the Special lowered his gaze, Lucy instantly grabbing one of his hands in hers and squeezing it softly. He took a deep breath, turning to face the shocked and sympathetic looks on the other's faces before continuing, "I gave him up the next day. He looked – he still does – like his Mother so much. I was a busy man, running the city and I knew I couldn't look after him, so I gave him up."

Emmet hadn't moved from his position, leaning gently against Lucy as she held his hand in a tight grip, her free hand around his shoulders. Business knew that it pained the Special to hear the story again, but he also knew the others needed to know.

"That was when I started organizing everything; I told myself that if I had have done it sooner, she would still be alive and we would have raised Emmet as our own," he trailed off, refusing to look up from his desk before him.

A heavy silence hung in the room before he felt something soft nuzzle his elbow gently. He looked up, finding himself staring into UniKitty's big, tearful eyes and he smiled weakly as she smiled reassuringly up at him.

"You've changed so much," she whispered softly and he gave a small chuckle.

Bad Cop shifted and sent the leader a swift nod, "Sir, with all due respect, the citizens might not take this the right way."

Business sighed and leaned back in his chair. He could see that Emmet was struggling to compose himself, Lucy gently rubbing his back while Benny floated nearby, looking like a different man without his usual, cheerful smile in place. MetalBeard looked slightly ashamed and refused to meet his eyes, happy to look at Emmet with a sense of regret. Batman didn't move, still staring forward as always, silent as ever.

"It's knowledge that needs to get out by my mouth rather than my workers; the scandal that could come from that would be far too hard to deal with."

Emmet moved from his spot almost suddenly, gaze blurry as he opened his mouth, "I forgive him."

His words hung in the silence and he swallowed thickly, "I forgive him for what he's done. I don't call him Dad but we're starting to make up for lost time and I won't stop spending time with him."

MetalBeard shifted and gave a small nod, almost as though Emmet's words were directed at him personally.

Batman snorted and shrugged a shoulder, "As long as it doesn't affect me, I don't care."

Lucy smiled and pulled Emmet towards her softly, smiling up at him as he smiled down at her, "I forgive him too."

Emmet's smile widened and Benny landed beside him, patting him gently on the back, "Me too!"

"And me!" UniKitty grinned from her position next to the president, Business smiling down at her gently.

"I hold no regrets, sir," Bad Cop nodded and Good Cop switched in, smiled and waved before he spoke, "And me, even if you did destroy my face! You just weren't in the right mind place."

Business winced at the words, his smile fading and he sent a truly apologetic look at the Cop who nodded in acknowledge meant, Good smiling gently.

MetalBeard felt the eyes of the room turn to him and he grumbled and crossed his arms, "Ye all have me cornered;. I forgive ye President."

Business smiled and met Emmet's gaze, the construction worker smiling at him as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's shoulders.

Business smiled back at his son, feeling the strongest connection with Emmet he had since he first held him in his arms.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm going to enjoy writing this little series :)

Thanks to the following for reviewing last chapter;

**Teddi 8347** (Aww, thank you so much! I hope you liked the first one!)

**17blanceri** (When you said sub character, I didn't include Bad Cop/Good Cop :P Somehow I can't think of him as a sub character, even if he is… I don't know why. Sub character for me means like a cameo and has a few lines… yeah, I'm weird..)

**Edger230** (That's fine, thanks for reviewing :) We shall be off! I have Emmet on the chain around my neck!)

**Pinkie-Pie **

**Snitch-San** (Everyone wants Luke and Emma… there in a chapter pretty soon.)

**Wafflestheninja **(Wonder Woman is DC Comics. Have you built it yet?)

**Rcdapikachu** (Sparkly moonbeams? Pretty, haha.)


	26. Chapter 26

**Part Two:** Business has a nightmare about Emmet.

**Characters**: Business, Emmet (kind of) and Vitruvius (ghost.)

**Pairing:** None shown.

**Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** T

* * *

"You tried to kill me."

Business whipped around, his heart pounding furiously in his chest and his breathing rapid, eyes darting around the darkened room for Emmet.

"I know and I regret-"

Emmet gave a chilling, haunted laugh from behind him and he spun around, stumbling slightly as he did, "You _regret_ trying to kill your son? Why would you try in the first place?"

Business buried his hands in his hair, pulling harshly as he did, "I wasn't in the right mind set!"

He spun around as Emmet's chilling laugh echoed from behind him once more, reaching out with a hand to grasp the place he guessed Emmet was standing, "Are you ever in the right mind set?"

The president gave a startled cry of fear as Emmet's hand wrapped tightly around his wrist, the construction worker's broken face suddenly in front of him. The Special's clothes were ripped and hanging in tatters, his hair a mess and his eyes unseeing pools of swirling ink.

"You killed her Business; you killed your _wife_, my _Mother_!" the words were spat fiercely into his face and Business desperately tried to get his hands free from Emmet's grip, refusing to look into the man's harrowing gaze.

"It's all your fault! You should pay for the crimes you've done against me! Against _her_!" Emmet pushed Business back, the president falling against the floor harshly with a pained grunt, his head colliding with the floor.

"I'm sorry!" he threw his hands out in front of him, all but begging the Special to leave him alone, "I'm sorry! If I could take it all back and raise you as mine I would! I'd do it a thousand times over!"

"That doesn't change the past Business," Emmet was towering over him now, hand raised above the business man's face.

Everything went dark as Emmet brought his fist down.

* * *

Business woke up to the sound of his own terrified scream echoing through his large bedroom. He shot up from his position against the mattress, breathing heavily as he quickly untangled the blankets from around his legs, his eyes darting around the room as though waiting for Emmet to appear out of nowhere.

He managed to kick the blankets off, the president stumbling to his feet and making his way down to his large but empty kitchen, flicking the lights on as he passed them, occasionally checking over his shoulder and jumping at every little sound.

He grabbed a cup in his shaking hands, pouring himself a glass of water while he forced himself to take deep breaths. He sculled the drink in one, large mouthful, falling into a seat at the kitchen table. He stared at the polished top in a trance, his mind running wild with the harsh, haunting words that came from Emmet's mouth.

"It's not your fault Business."

The President jumped to his feet, wheeling around and staring unbelievably at the ghost before him, 'V- Vitruvius? But you're _dead_."

"That I am. But I do return to the realm of the living when I'm most needed."

Business felt his confused frown evaporate slightly, "You see Emmet."

Vitruvius nodded, "When the boy needs help, I return for a little. He's still coping with the change Business."

Business shifted on the spot and rubbed his neck, "I know and it's my fault; I never should have given him up."

"You were doing what you thought best for your child and no one can blame you for that," Vitruvius floated gently in front of him as he fell into his seat once more, resting his head in his hands.

"He grew up without a family, something I could've given him!"

"He grew up with a couple who loved him dearly," Vitruvius words struck home and hard, Business instantly looking up with wide eyes.

"He never mentions them."

"They too died; a year before he found the Piece of Resistance. He had a similar response as you Business; he started following the instructions word for word without a moment's hesitation, telling himself they could save lives," Vitruvius spoke in a wise tone and Business leaned backwards, nodding almost to himself at the words.

"So we do have similarities."

"More then you know."

"How do you know all this?"

Vitruvius winked, "A magician never reveals their secrets."

Business watched in silence as the ghostly figure drifted up and faded from his view, the wizard's words still sounding in the back of his mind. He got to his feet and made his way into his living room, resting a hand on the handle of an old cabinet that was against one wall. He opened the doors and reached out, grabbing a photo with both hands and cradling it in his hands. He stared down at the faded picture, tears welling in his eyes as he smiled down at the loving sight.

It was a picture of three people; a young man with cropped brown hair, a beautiful woman with long, soft brown hair that fell below her shoulders and a baby cradled in her arms, tuffs of brown hair visible as he reached out with one hand towards his father's hand.

And both parents wore loving, happy smiles on their faces.

* * *

**A/N:** I truly love this chapter for unknown reasons. I'm so proud of it!

Thanks to the following for reviewing last chapter;

**Edger230 **(Tahiti it is! *Scorpio and Smaug fly towards Tahiti*)

**17blanceri** (Ahh, okay. I get what you mean; if that's what you meant then it's definitely GCBC!)

**Teddi 8347** (I'm glad you liked it! And thanks to both of you for pointing out that error, I went back and changed it :) Thanks guys!)

**The Wild West Pyro** (His secret? I'm a little confused…)

**PinkiePie** (Ah, I understand :) I was a little confused.) :P

**Guest **(Thanks :) I'll read through it even though I have a rough idea of what goes on.)

**ScootalooPie34** (I actually had that request really early on, so there'll be one up sooner.)

**Wafflestheninja** (Haha, I follow the instruction too :P Unless I'm just playing with the LEGO stashed in the box under my bed, then I build whatever. I'm no Master Builder though :P )

**Rcdapikachu** (I see. Cool!)

**A Nonny Mouse Fangirl** (Haha, thanks!)


	27. Chapter 27

**Part Three:** Business finds out Emmet is thinking about proposing to Lucy.

**Characters:** Emmet, Business

**Pairing:** Emmestyle

**Genre:** Family, Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

* * *

"So, I'm thinking about proposing to Lucy."

Business' head shot up at the words, his startled gaze finding the form of Emmet who lounged on the couches in one of the corners of his office. On rare occasions when the construction worker wasn't busy and Lucy was, he'd show up in the President's office, lounge in the chairs and catch up while Business went through various forms and paperwork.

It was one of those days; Lucy off doing one of her usual 'extreme activities' and the construction company slow with business. Emmet had arrived shortly after nine and headed for the chairs, coffee in hand and a book under his arm. Business had merely given him a glance, murmuring a hello as he signed one his forms and moved onto the next.

"Really?" Business leaned back in his chair, paperwork momentarily forgotten as he looked over at the Special.

Emmet nodded and hummed an affirmative, "I just don't know when. Or how."

"Ah," Business slipped into a trance of thought, Emmet staring at him before shrugging a shoulder and returning to his book, coffee cup raised to his lips as he read.

Business thought it over, flashbacks to his own proposal flittering through his mind and bringing a fond smile to his face. He grinned suddenly, "You do something extreme!"

"What?" Emmet looked at him in a mixture of shock and confusion and Business rolled his eyes.

"Do something she would find extreme; you'll impress her!"

Emmet blinked once before he shook his head with a laugh, "Dude, I'd _die_ if I tried something extreme."

Business' grin faded slightly, "True. You are a klutz."

"I'm not that bad…" Emmet mumbled under his breath, returning back to his book only to be interrupted once more.

"We fake your death."

"What!? How is _that_ going to get me married?" Emmet whipped his head around to face the grinning business man with a wild expression.

"She'll be upset, find out you're alive and won't want to ever leave you again! It's brilliant!"

Emmet shook his head slowly, eyes still wide in shock, "I've technically already done that."

"Oh, right…" Business sighed and leaned back, eyes gazing at the ceiling as he thought. Emmet sighed and closed his book, letting it rest on the nearby coffee table with his cup as he got to his feet and made his way over to the desk.

"I could always take her on a date. A romantic walk, pop the question…" he trailed off when Business shook his head.

"It has to be special, something you'll always remember."

Emmet groaned and rested his head in his hands, leaning against the desk as he squeezed his eyes shut. Both men were silent, thinking over possible ways to impress and win the female Master Builder over.

"We could always think at it from the others perspective? Like, how would they propose… they might have something interesting…" Emmet looked up hopefully and Business pulled a face.

"Bad Cop would just throw a chair with the ring on it... I don't think Lucy would appreciate having a chair thrown at her," Business raised an eyebrow and Emmet rolled his eyes.

"Not Bad Cop, I mean UniKitty and Benny…"

"So a walk underneath a rainbow in a field of daisies or a spaceship ride?"

"Good point. Why is this so hard?" Emmet heaved a heavy sigh, letting his head fall against the desk. Business absently patted the back of his head gently, pulling his hand away awkwardly when he realized what he was doing.

Suddenly Emmet gasped, raising his head and grinning as he looked at Business with a happy gleam in his eyes, "I'll go with her on one of her extreme activities; roof jumping or whatever it is-"

"Parkour-"

Emmet waved hand dismissively, "Yeah, that. Then I'll purposely fall off the roof-"

"How is this going to get you married!?" Business leaned back, staring at the construction worker in disbelief.

"Just trust me; you guys will be at the end with one of those catching blanket things, Bad Cop would have one for sure, and it'll read 'Lucy, Will You Marry Me' in giant letters!"

Business nodded and threw his hands up in the air, "Okay, we'll go with that. But if you die, it's not my fault."

Emmet frowned suddenly and leaned away from the desk, "I won't die…"

Business pretended he didn't hear the unsure tone in the construction worker's voice.

* * *

"Emmet, you really didn't have to do this; you don't need to impress me."

Emmet smiled and leaned against the railing at the top of the roof. He could feel his heart pounding in anticipation, his hands sweaty as he thought the plan over. Sure, there was no chance he was going to be injured; Batman, Benny, MetalBeard and Business were down below with the tarp and the building wasn't that high in the first place. Bad Cop was watching from the sidelines just in case something _did_ go wrong and UniKitty had come alone just to see the whole thing.

The one thing that terrified Emmet beyond belief was her saying no. One, simple little word that could bring his world crashing down around him.

"I know, but you like it so I thought I'd give it a try."

"Uh huh," Lucy raised an eyebrow, "Do you want me to go first and show you how it's done."

Emmet jumped so he was sitting on the railing, his smiled faltering slightly at the small shrill of fear that jolted through his stomach, "How hard can it be?" he threw his hands out on either side and she took a small step towards him.

"Emmet, be careful on that ledge…" she took another, small step towards him and he could tell from her voice that she was slightly worried for him.

He took a small breath before he pulled a face, "C'mon Lucy, I'm not that much of a klutz!"

And he leaned backwards, slipping from the ledge.

"Emmet!" her desperate, fearful shout of his name followed him as he landed on the tarp, feeling it sink behind him as the others held him up, surprised grunts leaving a couple of mouths at the sudden increase of weight.

He had only been on the tarp for a moment, hand slipping the ring box out of his pocket and holding it up, the silver ringing glinting brightly in the sun when she leaned over the edge, her worried expression changing into one of confusion before it slackened into an unreadable one.

"Emmet… what is this?" she shouted the question down at him and he grinned, standing up on the tarp as best as possible.

"I love you more than anything Lucy. Will you marry me?"

Lucy didn't move, her face unreadable and Emmet felt the doubt creep in. He licked his lips and watched, the doubt fading as she grinned and vaulted herself over the edge, landing with a thud on the tarp, sending both of them rolling on the large material, Benny and the other's grunting once more in shock.

She slapped him playfully on the shoulder as the others set the tarp on the ground gently. She grinned and kissed him on the lips with a soft smile and they leaned back, grinning at each other goofily.

"You're a dork, you know that?" she laughed as he rolled his eyes, slipping the ring on before kissing her once more.

Emmet caught Business' eyes, the business man sending him a proud smile and Emmet smiled back gratefully before he found himself kissing Lucy once more.

Business looked away, meeting Bad Cop's knowing gaze and he scowled.

Emmet was making him grow soft.

* * *

**A/N:** Have a marriage proposal that I heard about on the news a while ago… I can't remember when or where, but I did hear about something like this happening.

Thanks to the following for reviewing last chapter;

**Katgeek** (Have a happy chapter.)

**Awena-Sachi** (Thank you so much!)

**17blanceri** (I know! I love him so much :) I always squeal in the movie when Good Cop says 'Aww, did you really?')

**Edger230** (Quick, Smaug, descend! *lands on Tahiti*)

**The Wild West Pyro** (Hahaha :D )

**AnimeKitten47** (This one isn't an ansty chapter.)

**Teddi 8347** (I'm glad you liked it!) :)

**Wafflestheninja (**I wish I could draw but I can't :/ The evil Emmet AU kills me whenever I hear something new about it. It's so sad.)

**Rcdapikachu** (Haha, my brother walks around and quotes that line all the time. They call me Lucy all the time and I think that's only because I dye my hair and wear a black hood all the time… my brother is Emmet, I swear!)

**Otsuki-sama** (Thank you so much!) :D

**DragoniteMaster** (Of course theres more EmmetxLucy :D You're being bullied _because of your hair colour_?! That's stupid! Someone's hair colour doesn't define who you are! Okay, telling an adult – I found with my own experiences with bullying – never really works, but you should still tell a trusted adult. You should, as hard as it is, ignore them. Find yourself a bunch of friends who are _there for you_, who _love you for being you _and _don't give a damn about your hair colour_! If you like having red hair, be proud of it. Don't like having red hair? You should still be proud, because it's you! I've no doubt you're a wonderful, wonderful person who doesn't deserve to be bullied. Besides, there's heaps of cool movie characters with red hair! Sherman has red hair, Merida has red hair, Tauriel has red hair, Gimli has red hair, _the whole Weasley family has red hair! _Hell, I'm dying my hair in the next week or so just so I have red hair! Be proud of who you are! I'm always here if you wanna talk!)


	28. Chapter 28

**Part Four:** Business finds out he's going to be a grandfather and can't be more proud.

**Characters**: Emmet, Business

**Pairing:** Emmetstyle

**Genre:** Family

**Rating:** K

* * *

It was approximately three years after the wedding – four years after Emmet's unique and dangerous way of proposal – when Business got the news. He was leaving his office, gently humming under his breath as he flicked his car keys around a finger. He wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on around him apart from his longing to get home, have a shower and relax for one afternoon.

"Business, hey!"

The President stopped and looked up, watching as Emmet ran towards him, grin lighting up the construction worker's face and almost splitting it in two. Business smiled despite himself and stopped spinning his car keys to lean against his vehicle.

"Emmet, what can I do for you?"

"Are you busy? Lucy is with UniKitty and I was bored so I thought we could catch up?" Emmet came to a stop before him, panting slightly at having to run to catch up with him.

Business paused, his previous longing of relaxation changing at the thought of spending an afternoon with the younger man and he shrugged a shoulder, "Fine. Any place in mind?"

Emmet paused and shrugged a shoulder, grin still intact in a way that made the President suspicious, "I don't know… wherever I guess."

Business rolled his eyes in a good nature, unlocking his car and swinging the door open, "We'll go to wherever the road takes us. Hop in Emmet my boy."

Emmet obliged almost instantly, walking around the car to hop into the passenger seat, sliding into the comfortable seat and buckling himself in tightly.

They found themselves sitting in the corner of a coffee shop – it really shouldn't have surprised either of them that they ended up there, they both loved coffee – with hot cups in front of them, the aroma drifting lazily through the shop.

"How's Lucy?"

Emmet's interest peaked at Business' question and he grinned over his cup, "Oh, she's fine, you know. We got some great news the other day!"

Business raised an eyebrow, "Really, like what?"

"Guess!" Emmet laughed softly as he drank his drink.

"You're getting a new house?"

Emmet pulled a face, "We just did. I'll give you a clue; there's going to be another set of footprints in our house."

Business' eyes widen and he let his mouth hang open before he replied, "You're getting a dog!?"

Emmet didn't respond, his smile fading into a look of confusion and he shook his head slowly, Business' look of pure excitement evaporating almost instantly.

"No… no dog. It only has two feet," Emmet watched as Business grew confused and he groaned softly, swallowing a large mouthful of his drink before he continued, "We're having a baby Business."

Business all but choked on his mouthful of coffee, staring at Emmet in both shock and joy, ignoring the burning sensation in the back of his throat. He coughed, Emmet reaching over to pat him on the back, the Special looking awkward as the passing people sent them strange looks.

"You alright man?" there was a soft tone to Emmet's voice and Business gave a small nod, pushing his coffee cup away from him as he did so.

"Yeah just… just a little shocked," he coughed a last time and rubbed absently at his throat.

"Why? I mean, we've been married three years now, it's really not that big of a surprise," Emmet shrugged a shoulder dismissively.

"I never pictured Lucy wanting to have children."

"Oh, she didn't at first. But she's known for awhile that I've always wanted children and she kind of fell in love with the idea slowly," Emmet grinned giddily and Business realized just how excited Emmet was at having his own children.

And that was when the realization set in, "I'm going to be a grandfather."

Emmet nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! I mean, only if you want too… you don't have to if you don't want to, of course. I understand you're busy with being President and you've never looked after kids, so if you don't feel comfortable-"

"Emmet," the President cut the Special's babbled rant off with a raised hand and Emmet blushed slightly, "I'd love to be their grandfather."

Emmet grinned, giving a relieved smile that didn't fade away as he leaned back in his chair, "Lucy thinks it's going to be a girl and, to be honest with you, I hope it is."

Business smiled down at the table in front of him, "Have you figured out names yet?"

Emmet shrugged thoughtfully, "We agreed on Luke for a boy's name but we're leaning towards Emma as a girl's name."

"Fancy that, Emmet and Lucy being the parents to Emma and Luke," Business smirked as Emmet stuttered slightly.

"That would mean having more than one child!"

Business laughed and gave a happy shrug, "It could happen!"

Emmet opened his mouth, his response coming a little later, "I think we will. You know, to try and have both genders."

Business watched as Emmet's smile faded into a little one of pure joy, the Special's eyes dulling as he drifted off into ideas for the future. It was then, when Emmet turned to look out the window that Business realized how truly proud he was of Emmet.

"I'm so proud of you," the President whispered the words more to himself, positive that Emmet hadn't heard them.

But when Emmet's smile grew wider, Business knew he had.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this is a couple of hours late. I forgot about updating; I slept in, had breakfast/lunch, went for a walk and realized that I had missed an update. So here you go.

Thanks to the following for reviewing last chapter;

**Katgeek** (Two happy chapters in a row.)

**Teddi 8347** (I asked my brothers for interesting ways of proposal and they came up with the 'fake your death' one… they came up with some really, and I mean _really_, weird ways.)

**Edger230** (*places Emmet figurine on top of sandcastle* now they're together on a tropical island!)

**The Wild West Pyro** (Haha. I'll tell him you said that.)

**AnimeKitten47** (I actually do that… I lick my lips whenever I get nervous… I don't why, I just do…)

**17blanceri** (Yes! Or with Superman and Green Lantern. 'I super hate you.')

**PinkiePie** (Actually, now that you say that, I think that's where I got it from.)

**Rcdapikachu** (Really?)

**Otsuki-sama** (And now they're going to have a baby!)

**Wafflestheninja** (Man, I'd love to see some of your drawings :) "Honey, I've been in love with you for a long time so, I'm going to ask you something *throws chair at loved one* will you marry me?" –Bad Cop when proposing.)

**DragoniteMaster** (No problem! If you check out the reviews for my last chapter, you will see that so many other people offered their own words of wisdom as well! Please, check them out! And of course not, I dye my hair all the time; I get bored easily.)

**ScootalooPie34, DerekTheSmurf and Ike11** (Here it is, no more waiting!)

**MakyalaxCJ** (Soon, I will update Road To Recovery soon, most likely tomorrow afternoon. Sorry for the wait, I've been so busy lately.)

Best wishes guys!


	29. Chapter 29

**Part Fine/Final Part:** Business looks after Emma and Luke for the day and instantly regrets it.

**Characters:** Business, Emmet, Lucy

**Pairing:** Emmetstyle

**Genre:** Family, Humor

**Rating:** K

**Note:** I have no idea what you all call your grandparents, but I call mine Pa and Mama. So that's where this came from…

* * *

"Now you be good for Pa, okay?" Lucy gently tapped the end of Emma's nose, the five year old giggling softly and giving a nod.

"Yes Mummy, and I'll make sure Luke does too."

"That's my girl," Lucy pressed a soft kiss to Emma's forehead, straightening and watching as her energetic daughter bounced off into the large house Business called home. She grabbed Emmet's hand, the construction worker briefly glancing at her with a smile, Luke still held again his hip.

"Thanks again for looking after the kids," the Special smiled, letting Business gently take Luke from his hip, the President smiling at the three year old in his hold.

"No problem Emmet, how hard can it be?" Business' smile faded slightly when the two Master Builders before him shared a look, amused smiles dancing on their faces as they did.

He waved them off, their amused smiles still lingering in the back of his mind as he closed the door, leaning down to place Luke on the ground, the three year old wobbling off into the lounge room.

Really, how hard could looking after two little kids be?

* * *

"Do you like cookie dough ice-cream?" Emmet peered over the rainbow cone in her hand, the colorful ice-cream splattered across the tip of her nose and her chin.

Business had decided that – after two broken vases and a scribbled on wall – his house wasn't exactly little-kid-proof and had taken the two for ice-cream in hopes of keeping them occupied for a while.

He nodded, his own ice-cream cup – he had opted out of a cone – sitting in front of him.

Emma licked hers, straightening up in her seat with a smile, "So does Daddy. Mummy doesn't though, she likes mint."

"Really? And is rainbow your favorite?" Business asked the question as he leaned over and wiped the top of Luke's forehead, mentally asking himself how the three year old had managed to get ice-cream that far up his head.

"Yep! And Luke loves chocolate, but he always drops in on the carpet at home and Mummy gets a little angry."

"And does Daddy?"

Emma shook her head, licking her ice cream again before she rubbed it off of her nose, "No, he just laughs and cleans it up."

Business smiled at the thought, leaning back in his chair to enjoy his own ice-cream.

"Oops," Luke muttered the word, staring at the dark ice-cream that had fallen from his cone and onto the floor below his seat.

Emma giggled, covering her mouth with a rainbow stained hand, eyes glues to the mess on the floor. Business breathed a sigh, briefly closing his eyes before he grabbed a napkin and knelt down to clean the mess.

He straightened back up, scrunching up the napkin in his hand and tossing it to the centre of the table, watching as Luke stared longingly at his own cup of ice-cream. The President breathed a tired sigh and pushed it over, the little boy's eyes widening happily as he helped himself.

"He can't drop it when it's in a cup," Emma stated knowingly and Business stifled a laugh at her tone, nodding as seriously as he could in agreement.

He let them finish, ordering himself a milkshake to drink while he waited, leaning back in his chair and listening with interest as Emma babbled on another story he vaguely believed had actually happened. Luke was the last to finished, two shades of ice-cream splattered across both cheeks, nose and chin, the boy smiling up through the mess at the President.

Business grinned despite himself, gently wiping it away, Emma cleaning herself as she waited.

"Where are we going now Pa?" She grabbed onto his free hand, Luke held against his left hip as they exited and he shrugged.

"Anywhere you want Ems, anywhere you want."

* * *

In retrospect, he probably shouldn't have said that. They had ended up at the movies, the two kids eating popcorn – Luke almost spilling it twice – while they watched a kids movie that the President had never even heard of before.

They had gone to the park afterwards, Business trying to ignore the incredulous stares that people sent his way as he pushed Luke in the little kid swing, Emma swinging herself on the swing next to it. They had both run off after a while on the swings, climbing up the stairs and sliding down the slide, Luke stopping to play in the sand with a couple of other little kids every now and then.

It was late afternoon, well past the time Emmet and Lucy were to pick the kids up from his house and they were still at the park, Luke building a sandcastle as Business helped, gasping in surprised whenever Luke did something the little boy thought was amazing. Emma was nearby, lying in the sand and staring at the sky, singing a childish song under her breath and talking aimlessly when she paused between verses.

"I told you that they'd be at the park!"

The President looked up tiredly at Emmet's voice, Emma jumping to her feet and Luke laughing in the little, high pitched laugh that had captured Business' heart.

"Daddy!" Emma vaulted herself into Emmet's arms, the Special spinning around once and kissing her forehead softly. Lucy left his side, kneeling down to pick up the grinning Luke, the three year old instantly giving a cheerful shout of 'Mummy' as she did.

Business stumbled to his feet and brushed the sand off of his pants, "Emmet, Lucy, how was your day?"

Lucy grinned as she walked towards the car, Emma jumping from Emmet's arms to run after her.

Emmet watched them go with a fond smile before turning towards Business, "Our day was fine, yours?"

"Long." The two shared a laugh before they fell into a small silence, watching as Emma waved from her spot next to the car while Lucy buckled Luke in, the little girl's cheerful shout of 'thank you' reaching the two.

"Hey, thanks for looking after them. They really love spending time with you, you know that?"

Business shrugged a shoulder, "There my grandkids, it's my job."

Emmet hesitated slightly, dropping his gaze to the floor, "I better go. Thanks again Dad."

It was the word Dad that sent Business spiraling into a shocked state, watching almost unseeingly as Emmet slowly made his way to the car, back faced towards the President.

"Emmet!" he shouted the name after the Master Builder, Emmet turning to face him briefly. "No need to thank me son."

Emmet smiled a smile that Business would never forget, the President smiling one of his own.

And even when he finally got home, cursing the drawn on wall and broken vases, he still collapsed into his bed with a fond smile, the word Dad running through his mind as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** It's actually kind of hard for me to write little kids. I've no idea what age they start walking and talking and all of that; I have one little cousin, but she was diagnosed with a syndrome a while ago, and she's been extremely slow in learning to walk and talk. So I really don't know as much as some do. This also marks the end of the Father Business AU series. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I like writing it!

Thanks to the following for reviewing last chapter;

**Edger230** (Smaug, stay out here just in case you destroy the jungle *makes way into the jungle with Emmet clutched in her hand*)

**The Wild West Pyro** (And it will never stop!)

**Teddi 8347** (I now know not to as my brothers for help… and I also feel sorry for their future wives…)

**AnimeKitten47 **(Haha, I'm glad that line worked okay.)

**17blanceri** (Haha, yes! Or when they go into his mind and he's all like 'Wow, is this my brain? It's big… I must be smart.' Or when he's laughing on the couch and just falls off.)

**Guest **(Yay!)

**Wafflestheninja** (I try to draw, but I'm no artist… I wish I could though. But seriously, tell me when you get an account so I can see them!)

**Rcdapikachu** (I like the name Lily. I have the names Luke and Emma stuck in my mind somehow… Connor (brother number 2) has Emmet hair and is going dressed as him to a convention. I just have to make a Lucy jumper and I can go as her.)

**MakyalaxCJ** (It'll be up in the next couple of hours.)

**PinkiePie** (Thanks for that!)


	30. Chapter 30

**Requested By:** edger230

**Prompt:** Benny has coffee and goes insanely hyper

**Characters:** Benny, Emmet, Lucy

**Pairing:** Emmestyle

**Genre:** Friendship, Humor

**Rating:** K

* * *

"Why would you give him coffee?" Lucy rose an eyebrow as she stared at her frantic boyfriend, the Special running after the blue Master Builder and ripping pieces from his hands.

"I didn't think this would happen!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and leaned against the doorframe, watching with a smirk as Benny pulled off another piece, only for Emmet to rip it from his hold once more.

"Spaceship!"

"No! Benny, you can't make a spaceship out of my kitchen!"

Lucy laughed when Emmet decided on tackling the astronaut to the ground, the two rolling until Emmet was able to keep him still.

"I really need a camera for this," Lucy spoke up from her position, Emmet's fiery gaze meeting hers.

"Don't you dare."

He was knocked back when Benny managed to get an arm free, the astronaut bounding away and floating against the ceiling, Emmet glaring up at him from the ground.

"Benny! Get down before you break something," he jumped up, wrapping one hand around Benny's ankle. The astronaut only laughed and floated higher and out of Emmet's front door, the Special all but pleading for him to land softly.

Lucy choked back a laugh as she raced after them, running down the front stairs of their apartment to find Benny floating up and away from the ground, Emmet screaming hysterically to be put down. Benny's energetic cackle only sounded, cutting through the high scream that tore from Emmet's throat and Lucy heaved a groan, running across the street to chase after them.

"Benny!" she called up at the astronaut, Benny looking down at her with a wild expression. Emmet had his eyes closed, both hands clutching at Benny's leg desperately.

"Lucy, get me down from here!"

"I'm working on it Emmet!" she vaulted herself up the side of the building, ignoring the incredulous stares the citizens of Bricksburg sent her and the two flying Master Builders.

Really, they should be use to strange happenings when Benny was around.

She flipped over the top of the roof, running and leaping to grab onto Emmet's ankle in hopes of pulling them down. She tugged, feeling Benny and Emmet come crashing down and only managed to jump out of the way as they fell onto the roof before her.

"Thanks," Emmet groaned as he rolled onto his back, blinking up at the sky with a dazed expression. "Remind me never to give Benny coffee again."

"Coffee? I want coffee!" Benny grinned from beside him, floating into a sitting position, arms spread out wide on either side.

"No! No more coffee," Emmet stumbled to his feet, letting Lucy help him up. He glared at the astronaut, Benny looking confused as he blinked back at him.

He suddenly gave a yawn and blinked furiously, landing on the ground and staring up at the two of them tiredly.

"He's crashing," Lucy muttered.

Emmet nodded with a small smile, "About time. That means we can go back to my apartment without turning my kitchen into a spaceship."

Lucy frowned suddenly, glancing away from the drowsy Benny to survey the roof. She scratched her head briefly and looked at Emmet, the special glaring at her suddenly as he realized their predicament.

"Lucy… how are we going to get off of the roof?"

Lucy winced and shrugged a shoulder, "I can get myself down… Benny could float you-"

"No. Not again, no floating."

"Guys… I could build a spaceship!" Benny leapt into the air with sudden energy, flying around the roof in a near blur as he looked for pieces.

Emmet groaned and ran after him, his annoyed shout of the Master Builder's name resounding around the rooftop.

Lucy merely rolled her eyes and leaned back against wall that separated her from the drop, watching with an amused expression as her boyfriend chased the blue clad astronaut in circles.

* * *

**A/N:** Have another one because I didn't update yesterday, and the above one is so short.

**Requested By:** Sol's Darkness

**Prompt:** Emmet realizes the Green Ninja actually has a name.

**Characters:** Emmet, Lucy, Lloyd, Benny, Gandalf

**Pairing:** Emmetsyle

**Genre:** Friendship

**Rating:** K

* * *

Emmet shifted on the spot, reaching up with a hand to rub at his eyes tiredly. They had just finished another Master Builder meeting, a selected few remaining behind to help design a better system of traversing through realms.

"I really don't see a problem with the tunnels," Emmet mumbled through a yawn, choosing to ignore the slight glare Lucy sent his way as she squeezed his hand. He was tired, beyond tired, but had stayed behind because she had. Truth be told, being a Master Builder and a construction worker was harder then it seemed.

"Spaceships are far better," Benny grinned from where he floated absently and Emmet shrugged a shoulder, ready to go home and crawl into bed.

"Not everyone knows how to drive a spaceship Benny," Lucy retorted and Benny scowled.

"What if we just got rid of the walls? Make everything one, open land?" The Green Ninja asked from where he was sitting on the ground but was quickly interrupted by Gandalf.

"Lloyd, as much as various people would like for that to happen, it can't at the moment. People are still adjusting, they need time to adjust before we change everything once more."

Emmet frowned and looked around the room, opening his mouth before closing it once more with a subtle shrug. He didn't know who Lloyd was, but guessed he must have just missed something entirely.

"I don't know, Lloyd has a point. Why not change everything so people adjust at once?" Benny asked and Emmet frowned once more at the name Lloyd.

"Guys-"

"Because people are struggling with what's changed already. How do you think Bricksburg citizens are going to handle have a sudden desert in their backyard? Or a fantasy world?" Lucy shot the questions at the astronaut, speaking over the start of Emmet's question.

"But it's going to happen eventually, why not now?" The Green Ninja asked, getting to his feet and staring between the two.

"Because Lloyd-"

"Alright!" Emmet shouted in frustration, the four other Master Builder's turning to face him, "Someone answer my question. Who's Lloyd?"

The Green Ninja frowned and raised a hand, "That would be me."

"But you're The Green Ninja…" Emmet trailed off, confusion lacing his voice.

"You really don't think that's my real name… do you?"

Emmet shrugged and shifted awkwardly, refusing to meet the amused looks before him, "I thought Lucy's name was WyldStyle when we first met."

Lucy gave a small laugh and pulled the embarrassed Special into her side, gently kissing his temple, "His name is Lloyd."

The Green Ninja grinned and waved, pulling back his mask to reveal a head of blond hair, "That's my name."

Emmet breathed a tired sigh and buried his head in Lucy's shoulder, "I'm too tired for this… people whose real names start with L and all that."

Lucy rolled her eyes and turned to the ground before she took a deep breath, "I think we're going to head off."

She pulled Emmet after her, hearing the numerous goodbyes sound after them. It wasn't until they were outside that Benny's amused shout reached them.

"Hey Emmet! My real name is actually Lenny!"

Both he and Lloyd laughed when Emmet heaved a loud and annoyed groan.

* * *

**A/N:** So sorry for not updating yesterday.

A huge thank you to the following for reviewing last chapter;

**Teddi 8347** (I'm glad you liked it and them calling him 'Pa'. Thanks for the suggestion too for the last few chapters, I'm really happy with how they turned out!)

**17blanceri **(I've seen the movie 5 times… I adore the movie more than anything at the moment and my brothers are starting to get annoyed…)

**Fireball107** (I'm glad you liked the series.) :)

**Edger230** (I had to have him say Dad at the end of series… it just had to happen. Into the jungle we go *pushed way through vines* if we get attacked by anything strange, just know that I suck at fighting…)

**Rcdapikachu** (I've never heard the name Emberly before… omg, I just got a mental picture of Benny holding this cute little kid… so sweet!)

**PinkiePie** (Thankyou! Hey, with your question on Where Are You, it is finished but it has a sequel.)

**Wafflestheninja** (They're on youtube!? Guess what I'm doing the next few nights… Yes, I've seen them. I like the one where Emmet's laughing and Batman's like 'Stop laughing it's… actually, it's a pretty good laugh.' And Emmet turns around with 'Then you're not going to hear it again.')

**Jilianbean** (Oh :( I'm so sorry for your loss! *hugs* I hope everything gets better soon and I'm here if you need!)

**ScootalooPie34** (Sorry for the wait!)

**Blaze Darkrunner** (That's probably why you can't read them word for word. I get like that sometimes, but I still just skim over the to get the general idea.) :P


	31. Chapter 31

**Requested By:** GoldBree

**Prompt:** Emmet gets a day off because he's been working so hard.

**Characters:** Emmet, Frank the Foreman, Lucy

**Pairing:** Emmetstyle

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K

* * *

"Ah, Brickowski, just the man I was looking for."

Emmet looked up from the schematics before him, tugging his hard hat further over his face to obscure the sun. He gave a brief, tired smile up at the foreman in front of him, opening his mouth to relay the status of the current building project.

"No need Brickowski, I just wanted to talk to you," Frank leaned against the table that held various tools and the schematics as Emmet gave a small frown of confusion.

"Have I done something wrong?"

Frank barked a laugh and shook his head, "Something wrong? Brickowski, you're our finest worker! But that's the problem, you work too hard. That's why I'm ordering you to take the rest of today off."

Emmet felt his jaw fall open and he stuttered through various words before he managed to get out a coherent question, "But, sir, I just started. I haven't even been here an hour-"

"Emmet, you saved the world just over a year ago. Not only have you helped shape this company into a far better one, you've also kept up your job as both the Special and a Master Builder-"

"I'm not actually the Special, the prophecy was made up-"

"That's not the point. The point is you're tired. I can see that, Harry can see that, even Gail can see you need a day off. So go home and catch up on some sleep or something."

Emmet didn't respond, frowning slightly as Frank straightened up and laid a strong hand on his shoulder.

"We can handle a day without you. Besides, you've already helped design the thing, now we just need to build it."

Emmet gave a reluctant nod before he murmured a reply, "Okay. But if you need help, call me."

Frank rolled his eyes good naturedly before he turned his back on the younger construction worker, "Just go home Brickowski."

* * *

Emmet hummed to himself as he walked into the circular room of the newly rebuilt Dog, catching Lucy's surprised glance as he smiled widely at her.

"I thought you were working today?" she greeted him, leaning forward to kiss him gently before leaning back against the wall.

He smiled, "Frank let me off. Apparently I'm working too hard or something. That's why I'm here, I decided to come help out."

Lucy shook her head, ignoring the frown he sent her way, "I agree with Frank. You're going home and you're getting some sleep. You're beyond tired Emmet, anyone can see that."

"But Lucy-"

"No buts. Go home and sleep. I'll be back in a couple of hours, I just have to help UniKitty with a problem, okay?"

Emmet sighed, "I can help."

"I know you can Babe, but you also need to sleep," she kissed him again, the construction worker melting into the kiss until she pulled away, sending him a small smile.

"We'll go out for dinner tonight, okay?"

"Fine," Emmet heaved a heavy sigh and turned, making his way from the Dog as his girlfriend made off to find UniKitty.

* * *

Emmet fell into the lounge room chair, all but glaring at the blank TV before him. He stifled a yawn, refusing to let the others win and fall asleep like instructed.

"I'm not tired, they're just overprotective," he mumbled to himself, moving his head to glare at the pot plant beside him. "Aren't they Planty?"

He frowned at the pot plant and groaned before turning to stare at the ceiling, mentally berating himself for talking to inanimate object again. He hadn't done that since the Kragle incident and Lucy moving in.

He yawned again and let himself drop to his side on the couch, his eyelids dropping closed as he stared at the TV.

What was the harm in having a small rest, if only to stop the others from worrying?

He drifted off into a heavy sleep, his slowed breathing the only sound in the empty room.

* * *

Lucy swung the door open, making sure to close it gently behind her for Emmet's sake. She hadn't expected her boyfriend to actually sleep, fully intending to come home and find him watching TV or building something out of sheer boredom.

She entered the lounge room, fond smile crossing her face when she found Emmet sleeping on the couch. The smile didn't drop from her face as she made her way to the couch, gently lifting his head so she could sit down and lay it in her lap.

Her smile faded into a soft one as she ran a hand through his hair, heart fluttering as he mumbled something incoherent, his head moving slightly.

"I guess we're not going out for dinner anymore," she mumbled and leaned back in the couch, grabbing the remote from nearby and switching the TV on, happy to sit and watch the news as her boyfriend slept peacefully in her lap.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm on a roll with light hearted chapters at the moment…

Thanks to the following for reviewing last chapter;

**Blaze Darkrunner** (Oh My G.O.S.H! You're review literally had me grinning like a fool! You're so nice in so many ways! I still can't form together a decent response!)

**12blanceri ** (I have Everything Is Awesome on my phone but always forget I do so when I'm blasting music while doing school work, halfway through my playlist – full of mostly rock music – EIA will start playing really loudly. You'll hear my Dad start laughing from the lounge room when it does…)

**PinkiePie/xXTheLivelyFutureXx** (You got an account! Yay!) :)

**Scootlaloo34** (Oh no, that's fine! If I go too long without updating feel free to hound me until I do!)

**The Wild West Pyro** (Oh gosh… just imagine that O.o)

**Edger230** (I was worried they wouldn't be that funny. Okay, sweet *holds sledge hammer* it still has blood on it from when you used it against Ra's…)

**Teddi** **8347** (That was Benny. Haha, thanks! Hopefully something exciting happens!)


	32. Chapter 32

**Requested By:** Mcbasilrocks

**Prompt:** Finn leaves his LEGO sets behind like Toy Story 3

**Characters:** Emmet, Lucy, Finn

**Pairing:** Emmetstyle

**Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** K+

* * *

Emmet knew that, while they had their own lives, they were mere play things for a much larger race. But that hadn't stopped him from living life the way he was wanted to and he found that, when he and the others were controlled into an adventure, that he actually _enjoyed_ it. The others were all blissfully unaware that they were toys, being forced to move during their adventures by large, fleshy creatures.

On occasions Emmet found himself being carried away from Bricksburg and around a large house he guessed the large creature – named Finn – called home. He was never gone for long, also deposited back into his apartment to be found by Lucy or Benny, both with confused and concerned expressions and he always shrugged it off with an excuse of some work related conference he had to attend.

But as time grew on, Emmet knew something was wrong. They were going on less adventures and, while that meant he could go about his day as he pleased and be himself, that meant that something had happened to Finn.

And Emmet would be lying if he were to say he hadn't grown attached.

It was obvious to him – and The Man Upstairs who sometimes joined Finn in his games – that he was the flesh creature's favorite, Finn sometimes carrying him up to his room and talking to him as though he expected Emmet to answer aloud. The construction worker had, of course, answered but Finn had never heard.

It was one afternoon, Emmet working at a busy construction site when he was taken. He found himself in front of a much larger and older Finn, the fleshy looking at him with a sense of regret and confusion.

"I'm going to college soon."

Emmet didn't reply, wishing he could, in some way, move and answer Finn.

"I was going to take you with me. You know, just you and me, together in college. You could help me with my assignments and you could remind me of everything that happened down here."

Emmet couldn't ignore the panic that rose through his immovable chest, the thoughts of leaving everyone behind tearing his heart in two. But Finn breathed a heavy sigh and smiled as he sunk to the floor, back against the table that was still covered in Bricksburg and the surrounding realms.

"But that's not right. I'd be taking you away from Lucy… Man, I know you're not real, but I still feel guilty at the idea."

Emmet watched as Finn raised a hand and ran it through the shaggy mess of hair atop his head.

"I don't even know why I'm talking to you. You're a piece of plastic… I'm just… scared, I guess. I'm moving out and going to study so I can get a job. Maybe one day I'll have kids of my own and we can start our own LEGO family again. But I can't keep you in boxes until that happens, _if_ it happens, because that's wasteful."

Emmet was, if anything, confused. He didn't try and speak as he usually did, happy to sit and listen to Finn vent whatever confusion and frustration was running through his teenage – almost adult- mind.

"So I'm giving you away. I asked my sister if she wanted to keep you but she grew up far too early. I'd keep you if I could, I really would Emmet, but I don't have the room or time to set you all back up somewhere." He paused briefly and glanced at the sets above him on the table. "Next door's daughter just turned seven and she loves playing with you guys, so I'll give you to her."

That was when Emmet found himself placed back in Bricksburg, Finn's conflicted face the last thing he saw. He spent the rest of the day wandering around as though in a trance, his eyes wide as he tried to sort out just what was happening to him and his friends.

It wasn't for another week that they were actually moved. They had gone to bed one night, he and Lucy, and he had been woken up the next morning when Finn picked him up.

They weren't in the usual basement but outside, the parts of Emmet's universe thrown across a large yard. A little girl with dark hair and wearing a red dress with dark tights was holding Lucy and Emmet knew, instantly, the his girlfriend had caught onto what was going on; that they were mere play things.

"I need you to look after them, okay?" Finn was talking and Emmet listened, trying to ignore the creeping sadness that wrapped around his heart and tightened his chest.

The little girl nodded and looked at Lucy, turning her around in her hand, "She's my favorite."

Finn gave a shaky laugh from where he sat and nodded, "Her and Emmet are together, okay Anna?"

The little girl – Anna – nodded briefly and sat down quickly, frowning as she stared at the construction worker in Finn's grasp.

"Is that Emmet?"

Finn didn't respond but gave a small nod. Anna watched him and smiled suddenly.

"You're upset, aren't you Finn? I promise I won't hurt them and he and Lucy will be together forever and ever!"

Finn laughed and held Emmet out before him, staring down with large, sad eyes at the construction worker in his hand, "He was always my favorite. I'll miss him, you know that Anna?"

"Then play with him one last time! I'll play too!" Anna grinned and pulled over the custom park Finn had made when he was only eight. She deposited Lucy in the park, reaching over to grab Batman and Benny before dropping them in the park too. They were quickly joined by MetalBeard and UniKitty

"You forgot Business and Bad Cop," Finn smiled softly as Anna gasped and grabbed the two figures, placing them in the park too.

"It's Emmet's turn to join."

Finn hesitated before looking down at the figure in his hand, "I guess this is goodbye Emmet."

Finn joined Anna as the sun rose over the sky, the two running around and laughing, holding various figures in their hand as Finn and Emmet had one, last adventure together. It wasn't until late afternoon that he left, ignoring the tight feeling in his chest as he climbed into his car.

He drove off to the sight of Anna waving goodbye, Lucy and Emmet clutched tightly in one hand, their little, plastic smiles looking almost sad as they disappeared from his rear view mirror.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for not updating during the last week. I'll throw up another update this afternoon before bed to make up for it.

A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and, for those wondering, I am in fact not dead. I'd do review responses but I don't have time; I have an English lesson I need to get to.

However, to Teddi 8347 I hope you're doing better now and that you're a lot healthier!


	33. Chapter 33

**Requested By:** 17blanceri

**Request:** Deaged Emmet, Benny, GCBC and Batman

**Characters:** Emmet, Benny, GCBC, Batman, Lucy and UniKitty

**Genre:** Family, Friendship

**Rating:** K+

**Note:** I humanized it.

* * *

"How in the Man Upstairs did this happen?" Lucy all but shouted the question, pure confusion etched across her face. She met UniKitty's warm blue gaze, watching as the pink haired girl bent down to pick up the little boy closest to her.

Lucy stared in absolute disbelief at the little, five year old in UniKitty's arms, the boy's messy blond hair falling around his chin and across his pale face. His eyes were a brilliant blue that held the wonder of the world and he wore an oversize spaceship themed shirt that fluttered around his knees.

"Is that Benny?" Lucy watched as the boy looked at her and grinned toothily before hastily nodded.

"They're adorable!" UniKitty squealed and spun Benny around once, the boy giggling and digging one had into the shoulder fabric of her light coloured dress. His other arm hung by one side, miniature spaceship clasped tightly in his fist.

Lucy didn't look away until someone tugged at the end of her hood and she adverted her dark gaze to the large, brown eyes that belonged to a much younger version of Emmet. He still had his hair parted and brushed to the side, but it was much more hastily and messy, more than just the usual back part sticking up. His brown eyes stared up at her in question and she knelt down to pick him up, holding him against her side with one arm, her other hand resting on his head as she ruffled his hair. He wore nothing more than the oversize, blue button up shirt he had been wearing that morning.

"Emmet," he pointed to himself and grinned proudly and Lucy smiled softly.

"Well hello there Emmet, I'm Lucy."

"Lucy pretty," he smiled and leaned against her with a soft yawn and her smile widened as she bounced him gently on her arm.

"Where are Ma and Pa?" the questioning and slightly upset voice came from the dark haired boy standing in front of them with his arms crossed against his chest. A pair of simple glasses were against his eyes and the black police uniform shirt hung around his knees, much like the other boys in the room. His hair was a mess and he stared with green eyes at the two girls before him.

Lucy knelt down before him and rested the hand that didn't hold Emmet on one of his shoulders, "I'm sure we'll find them. Do you, uh, know where they live?"

Good frowned and shook his head, biting his lip slightly, "I want my Ma."

UniKitty took over comforting from Lucy, pushing her gently out of the way and towards the frowning, child form of Batman as she took over.

"Hey, don't get upset Good, we'll find your parents and get you some clothes soon, okay?"

Good nodded and let UniKitty pull him in with an arm against her chest slightly, "My names Neeson."

"Neeson? That's a silly name," Benny pouted from where he was against UniKitty, leaning over to lean against Good with a weird expression.

"It is not!" Good glared up at him and stomped one of his feet, "Ma and Pa were going to name me Liam, but Ma liked Neeson better."

"Well I think Neeson is a wonderful name," UniKitty smiled and looked around her as though she were about to share a secret. She leaned in, her hand cupping her mouth as she let Benny down on the ground, the blond five year old standing up and leaning in to hear the secret, "My names pretty silly."

Benny gasped and looked up at her, his eyes shining brightly, "What's your name?"

UniKitty faked looking around her again and leaned in once more, "UniKitty." She leaned out with a nod as both Good and Benny looked up at her with gaping expressions.

"That's silly!"

"I like it!" Good grinned and UniKitty ruffled his hair gently.

Lucy watched from where she had sat on the ground next to the scowling Batman, Emmet sitting in her lap and leaning against her chest with a tired expression.

"What's the matter with you Mr. Grumpy?" She smirked as he pouted and refused to look up at her.

"Nothing."

"Oh really? That pout says otherwise."

Batman was still wearing his oversize Batman costume chest piece, the Batman cowl still covering the majority of his face and hanging loosely around his chin. He mustered a glare through the oversize black material up at her, "I'm not pouting."

"Okay, if you say so," Lucy smiled as Batman removed the cowl and threw it to the ground in frustration.

"I'm Bruce."

"I know. I'm Lucy, how do you do?" she faked a posh accent and he gave a small, almost embarrassed smile up at her.

"I'm fine. I want to go home to Alfred though," he looked almost hopeful.

Lucy sucked in a breath and watched as UniKitty laughed, Benny jumping onto her back for a ride as Good smiled up at her, "We'll get you home soon Bruce."

"Promise?"

She nodded, "Promise."

She only hoped they could find a way to revert them back soon.

* * *

"Guess who has clothes!"

UniKitty looked up from where she was sitting on the couch. Both Benny and Emmet were curled up on either side of her, their heads resting in her lap as they slept. Batman and Good – or rather Neeson – were sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the TV, watching the afternoon cartoons that lit up the small screen.

Bruce was first to scramble for his feet and grabbed the bag of clothes and shoes that Lucy was holding out for him. She gently handed one over to Good as well, the child cop taking the bag and going through it gently.

Lucy took a spot on the couch next to the sleeping Emmet, resting a hand on his back and rubbing circles gently. She dropped the two other bags next to floor.

"How about you boys take it in turns and go for a shower before changing into the pajamas I bought you?" Lucy smiled both warmly and tiredly at them and they nodded.

"I'll go first," Batman grabbed out the black pajamas, the short sleeved top with a large picture of the members of the Justice League while the pants were scattered in various Justice League symbols.

After Lucy had run the shower and left so he could undress himself she stood by the door, just in case anything major went wrong. She hummed gently as she leaned her head against the wall, listening as Good gently talked from beside her, his police themed pajamas clutched tightly in his small hands.

Soon enough, after they had woken Benny and Emmet for showers, the four boys were all sitting with wet hair and in their respected pajamas – Benny had space themed ones while Emmet's were blue with coloured stripes – as the news flashed across the TV screen. They weren't watching the TV though, but playing with the few LEGO sets that Lucy had bought for them while they were out and about.

"They'll eat spaghetti, right?"

Lucy looked away from the happy, laughing four before her, her smile dropping as she met UniKitty's curious gaze from the kitchen. The princess has decided on cooking dinner that night for them and Lucy hadn't argued.

Lucy shrugged, "I hope so. There's nothing else in this apartment at the moment."

UniKitty hummed a response and disappeared through the archway once more, leaving the dark haired female to watch over the four boys in front of her.

"Zoom! Spaceship! Zoom!" Benny clambered to his feet and dashed around, Emmet giggling as he grabbed the fire truck and chased after Benny, the little brunette crawling across the carpet as he steered the fire truck.

"Nee', we need backup!" Emmet shouted gleefully and Good looked up from where he was wrestling with the police cruiser he was trying to build. Unlike the other three boys, he was trying to follow the instructions provided and failing all the same.

"Here, I'll help," Lucy moved so she was sitting next to him and he timidly handed the half complete figure to her. Within a minute she had it complete and sitting in the palm of her hand, happy smile on her face as Good stared with wide eyes, amazed at how fast she had built it.

"That's 'mazing!" he gasped and took it from her with a quick thank you, driving it across the carpet hurriedly to catch up with Benny and Emmet.

Batman jumped out from where he had hidden behind the couch when Benny ran past, his LEGO Batmobile flying after Benny's spaceship.

"Your car can't fly," Benny cackled as he jumped forward, holding his spaceship up as high as he could.

Batman gave a triumphant laugh, "Can so! It's a Batmobile, it can do anything!"

Lucy reached forward, digging through the pile of LEGO's in the room as she quickly built her own figure. She laughed, feeling more carefree and younger then she had in years as she drove after Benny, her car driving alongside Emmet's fire truck.

UniKitty dished up the spaghetti in six bowls and placed them evenly around the circle table. She poured six glasses of the light colored soft drink that was in the fridges door before setting them on the table.

"No! I've been defeated!"

UniKitty frowned as she leaned into the lounge room, grinning crossing her face as she saw Lucy roll onto her stomach, both Emmet and Benny jumping on top of her as their vehicles reached for hers. Good and Batman crawled around her, their own vehicles attacking hers.

"My car, no! Revenge!" she shouted and gently pushed Emmet and Benny off of her, pinning the smaller Special down to the ground as she tickled him mercilessly. His squeals echoed around the room and Lucy laughed along as he pleaded through his laughs and joyful tears for her to stop. She grunted slightly as Benny wrapped his arms around her neck and climbed onto her back, trying desperately to pull her off of Emmet.

"No, Em! She's going to eat you!" he shouted through a laugh and Lucy couldn't help but laugh harder as Good grabbed one of her legs and pulled. Batman grabbed her left arm and tried to pull but she held him down and tickled him as well, his cheerful shrieks reaching her ears.

"Dinner!" UniKitty's grin widened as Lucy froze and looked at her startled, blushing in embarrassment as she did.

"You win this time boys, but I'll win next time!" Lucy turned back to the boys and faked an evil laugh, jumping to her feet, Benny still hanging off of her back and Good still wrapped around one of her legs. She looked down at the grinning, tiny cop latched onto her with a fake frown, "What's this? I have a parasite!"

She took large, uneven steps forward and Good giggled, Benny shrieking as he hung from her neck, his head buried into the fabric against her back.

"Look UniKitty! I have a parasite! Will you remove it for me?" Lucy grinned and UniKitty shook her head in disbelief at just how carefree Lucy was as she knelt down.

"It's an ugly one too Lucy!" she shouted up and Good laughed loudly as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him off. She held him upside down against her chest as she walked into the kitchen, depositing him into the chair next to Batman. Both Batman and Emmet were already sitting at the table, forks shoveling food into their mouths.

Benny jumped from his spot on Lucy's shoulder and climbed into the chair next to Emmet, the two girls taking up the last chairs at the table.

"No need to eat like pigs boys, the foods not going to disappear!" UniKitty smiled as Emmet and Batman blushed before the Special frowned

"I hate pigs."

Lucy snorted a laugh into her drink before she gulped the liquid down, "Why?"

Emmet shrugged, "They smell funny."

Lucy met UniKitty's amused look and helped herself to the spaghetti. The two women ate in silence as the boys chatted about something or other, their talk occasionally stopped by tired yawns and rapid blinks.

"I'm tired," Batman muttered as he and Benny pushed their bowls forward. They both jumped down from the chairs with happy thanks and made their way back into the lounge room, quickly joined by Emmet.

Good looked at them over the table with a small smile, "Do you need help cleaning up? Ma always tells me to be helpful."

"Its fine Neeson, but that you," UniKitty smiled warmly as he nodded and smiled back at her before running to join the others in the lounge room.

"Gosh, they're adorable!" UniKitty all but squealed as she leaned back in her chair, keeping Lucy company as she finished her own meal.

"But they're active."

UniKitty smiled as Lucy got to her feet, bundling up the dirty bowls and cutlery and dropping them into the kitchen sink. The princess did the same for the cups and joined Lucy as they made their way into the lounge room.

They stopped in the archway, smiles lighting up their faces instantly when they realized just what had happened.

The four boys were all curled up on the couch, Benny against Emmet's side, the Special's head in Good's lap as the cop leaned against Batman who leaned against the side of the couch. They were all asleep, their chests rising as the murmured incoherent sentences in their soft, childlike voices.

UniKitty smiled fondly and made her way to the couch, gently moving Batman so she could curl up in the corner of the couch, his head against her chest. Lucy came back with small, throw over blankets and draped them softly over the boy's shoulders. She picked Emmet up, cradling him against her chest as she squeezed into the end of the couch, wrapping their blanket around them. She yawned and eyes the mess of LEGOs on the floor and decided that cleaning it up tomorrow would be the better idea.

"Tomorrow, we'll find out how to get them back."

UniKitty nodded as she closed her eyes and leaned against the back of the couch, "Okay."

They both fell asleep with the four, child figures of their closets friends around them.

* * *

**A/N:** Long chapter! I've meaning to write this prompt for a while now but had trouble figuring out how to write it. I have this weird headcanon where Good's name is Neeson and Bad's is Liam because I'm a weird person. Also, if there are any major, major mistakes, please tell me so I can go back and fix them :)

Thanks to the following for reviewing last chapter;

**Armored Soul** (Toy Story 3 had me crying like a baby...)

**Blaze Darkrunner** (I wanted there to at least be some sort of happy ending, so I kept them together :) )

**AnimeKitten** (Thanks for pointing that out, I'll go and change it. I'm nowhere near a decent editor...)

**edger230** (Have a happy chapter to make up for the sad last chapter. uh... I like both ideas. Why don't you do three parts to Looking Back and then do the Emcy friendship growing up story seperately? I'd love to read that one especially! *snaps a picture of Emmet at the stream* beautiful!)

**PinkiePie** (The link didn't work... what website is it on and what's your username so I can read it?) :)

**wafflestheninja** (Omg, ducks? I want a duck!) :P

**rdapikachu** (I read every single review I get. I actually monitor Guest reviews because there was one time where I was getting heaps of unneeded stuff. A couple of chapters ago I totally forgot I was doing that and wrote up review responses to the reviews showing up int he review log. Unfortunately, I hadn't accepted/declined guest reviews before hand... and that is why you didn't get a response a couple of chapters ago. But I do read your comments, trust me I do, and I love them all to bits. Sorry about that, the fault is mine because I'm a dumb blond! Thanks for revewing!)

**Teddi 8347** (I hope you get 100% better soon! I hate being sick, but I've never had anything as bad as you. English isn't too bad... it's Geography I struggle with the most :/ I like Finn as a character :) And I somehow just imagine him having a bond with Emmet even though Emmet's not real to him...)

**A Nonny Mouse Fangirl** (You laze person! Joking, of course :) Haha, thanks!)


	34. Chapter 34

**Requested By:** blubbiepie

**Request:** Sleepover where MetalBeard gets stuck in the doorway and after they get him out Benny just takes them for a spaceship ride.

**Characters:** Benny, Emmet, MetalBeard, Lucy, UniKitty and Batman

**Genre:** Friendship, Humour

**Rating:** K

* * *

Benny couldn't keep the goofy grin from his face as he zoomed around his house. It was a nice house; two storied with two roomy bedrooms, a well sized bathroom and a living room that easily fitted the gang. He had bought it not long after he had become an astronaut officially, choosing it for the location rather then the size. Afterall, he could see space centre and observatory from his back porch.

The Master Builder zipped up and down the stairs, carrying the large piles of blankets and pillows that would no doubtfully cover the lougeroom floor. It always ended that way, anyway.

Benny liked having his friends over. He also like watching long marathons of movies that he had seen plenty of times before but never failed to keep him entertained. So when Emmet had suggested they have a weekly movie night, he was quick to offer up his apartment as the usual place. There had been little argument; Emmet and Lucy's apartment was too small, TVs didn't work on a pirate ship, the Bat cave was strictly off limits and UniKitty was leaving the reconstruction of her own house until the whole of Cloud Cuckoo Land was rebuilt.

A sharp knock to the door brought Benny to his senses and he floated towards the door, landing softly and swinging it open as his infamous grin widened.

"Batman, hello!"

Batman grunted a simple reply, pushing past Benny and making his way to the loungeroom without a sound. He always did take a while to warm up at social events.

But it didn't bother Benny, the astronaut still grinning as he made his way back into the kitchen, leaving the door open for the others when they arrived.

"Benny, man, we're here!" Emmet's voice carried into the kitchen.

Benny re-entered the loungeroom, hands full of bowls of various sweets and unhealthy food, both Emmet and Lucy grabbing a couple of bowls off the top of the pile to help lower the load. He grinned gratefully, leading the way back into his spacious loungeroom, gently placing the bowls down on the table he had pressed against a wall for times like this.

"Thanks man, I appreciate it. There's a couple more in the kitchen, can you help?" He landed in front of Emmet, the Special nodding almost instantly and following Benny out of the room, leaving Lucy to fall into the seat next to Batman and try and draw out a conversation with the Dark Knight.

"UniKitty and MetalBeard should be here soon," Benny handed Emmet a few bowls before grabbing the last couple, turning to see a small frown evaporate from the newest Master Builder's forehead. "What's the matter?"

Emmet's mouth opened slightly before he closed it once more and he shook his head, small smile flitting across his lips, "Don't worry, let's get this food out there, shall we?"

"If you say so," Benny shrugged a shoulder, leading the Special into the loungeroom once more to pile the bowls and plates atop the long table designated for sweets and drinks. Lucy and Batman had fallen into a conversation of sorts, low voices and small chuckles filling the near silent room.

"Hi!" UniKitty burst through the doorway, bringing with her smiles and a light that seemed to always be around when she was. She grinned as she made her way to the couch, taking up a spot on the various blankets that covered the floor just in front of the TV. "Are we all here or is MetalBeard coming tonight?"

"No, MetalBeard has decided to come tonight. I hope he doesn't mind the sci fi classics!" Benny grinned as he flopped onto the blankets next to UniKitty, the princess grinning down as he smiled up at her.

Batman groaned from his position in the corner of the couch, scooting over so Emmet would slide into the seat next to Lucy, the female Master Builder leaning against his side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Do we have to watch your dumb space movies?"

Benny frowned as he held the DVD case in front of him, "They're not dumb. They're funny and interesting and have complex storylines and sure, the graphics aren't the greatest, but they have characters and plot that make up for it-"

The rest of the group tuned Benny's rambling out, knowing full well that the astronaut could carry on for hours with various reasons as to why his 'sci fi classics' were better then any of the newest stuff playing in cinemas and recently released to DVDs.

"G'afternoon me lads!" MetalBeard's loud, cheery shout echoed from outside and Benny gave an excited chuckle, floating until he was on his feet so he could run towards the door.

"MetalBeard, you came! You'll love the movies I chose, I think you'll find the technology- oh, are you alright!?"

Emmet looked up from where he and Lucy were talking, face slackening into an expression of shock as he met MetalBeard's annoyed expression. And suddenly the room erupted in laughter, even Batman chuckling under his breath as he watched MetalBeard struggle from his position.

"Benny, me lad, I be stuck in yer doorway," MetalBeard grunted the words as he tried to move, all but throwing himself forward to no avail. Benny forced himself to stop laughing, shooting

amused glares at the group behind him. Emmet stumbled to his feet, still chuckling half heartedly under his breath as he did so.

The Special joined Benny by the door, both wearing matching smirks and amused expessons as they stared up at the much larger Master Builder.

"Stop yer gawkin' and get me out of 'ere!" MetalBeard glared harshly down at the two and both males had the decency to look ashamed.

Emmet gave an embarrassed cough and shifted on the spot before he clapped his hands once, "Initiate plan 'Get MetalBeard out of the door and into the party'!"

Benny snorted before he floated towards the back door, "I'll get behind him and push. You pull when I say so."

Emmet waited with both of his hands tightly wrapped around one of MetalBeard's own, pulling harshly when Benny's shout of 'now' reached his ears. He could hear Benny straining on the other side of the door as he pushed.

Both Emmet and Benny gave up with frustrated sighs, falling onto the ground on their respected sides, ignoring the amused laughter from the loungeroom spectators.

"You guys do realize that, if you get him inside, he'll still have to leave eventually?" There was no mistaking the amused tone to Lucy's voice.

"He can just transform into a photo copier and- that's it! MetalBeard, transform!" Benny's sudden shout carried into the loungeroom and Emmet wanted to face palm at how simple the solution was.

MetalBeard transformed before him, turning into a very respectable photo copier that could easily fit through the astronaut's doorway.

"Why didn't we think of that in the first place?" Emmet muttered as he got to his feet, resting both hands on the side of the photo copier. Benny's relieved face appeared on the other side and the two shared a look.

"Push him out; I'll take you all for a spaceship ride instead. It will be easy."

Emmet only nodded as he pushed, muscles straining as he did so. They managed to get MetalBeard back outside, the pirate instantly transforming and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"That means no dumb space movies, right?" Batman appeared at the door, Lucy and UniKitty behind him.

Benny grinned from beside his spaceship and shook his head, "No spaceships; just space."

MetalBeard looked up from where he was standing and smiled, "It sounds better then being stuck in yer doorway."

Benny and Emmet only laughed and nodded in reply.

* * *

**A/N:** Gosh, apologies for only just updating. I think I'm actually drowning in school related work... I'lll try and update daily once again. *fingers crossed* on a happier note, my Auntie makes hair clips and sells them, and she recently started making lego ones. I'm going to get me some :D

Shout out to the those who reviewed last chapter! I'm glad you all like it and I'll go back and fix up those little mistake when I have a spare moment. Thanks heaps guys, I love you all *enter cute hearts here* oh! We also hit 333 reviews. AnimeKitt47 (I think) was very excited about that and is the reason this chapter isn't the angst one I have waiting. :)


End file.
